Please Stay
by MoondustPrincess21
Summary: A/U Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma is 22 and Vegeta is 24. They had been in love before, can they do it again?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I have another** **fic going but this would NOT leave my brain. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know if you think its worth continuing.**

 **1.**

Bulma was laying in her bed watching the sunrise, she didn't want to be awake mind you, but she was having trouble sleeping. Today was a day like every other, so she thought she might as well get ready for the day. She slowly got up out of bed , heading for the bathroom to get in the shower. She turned the water to almost scalding and decided to take a relaxing bath instead. She grabbed her vanilla bubble bath and turned on her iPod. She leaned her head back and let Adele take her to another place. She woke back up, freezing cold, as the water must have gotten cold. Shit! Had it really been an hour? She only had 45 minutes to get ready and get to Capsule Corp on time. She had become president last year. She put on her black pencil skirt and white collared blouse with black stilettos. She put her blue hair in a messy high bun with pieces falling, framing her face. She put on her mascara and lipgloss and headed out the door. She looked across the street at the Ouji residence. Vegeta was the president of Ouji Enterprises, also her first love. She took a deep breath and got in her car and headed to work. She saw Vegeta's black bmw parked at Ouji Enterprises on her way to Capsule Corps. His company was 10 minutes before she reached her own. Seeing his car made her want to cry. Not today, I won't do this today she thought to herself. It had been a year since they broke up. It still killed her inside. He seemed to move on just fine though, as he had been dating a Victoria Secret model for 6 months now. Everytime she saw them, it was a stab in her heart. She just prayed that this pain would go away soon. She parked in her space, got out of the car and headed inside. She gave the receptionist a fake smile, and headed up to her office to read her paper and start the day. She sat down in her office chair all the way on the top level. She put her feet upon the desk and leaned back to read the paper. She grabbed her paper and opened it and immediately her heart sank to her feet and she fell out of her chair. It read, "Vegeta Ouji and Alana Whitemore engaged after 6 months of dating!" That was it, she was done. She got up and walked over to her door and locked it. She slid down the door and crumpled to her butt. Her tears could no longer be held in, they fell down her face like rivers flowing. She knew it was her fault for them not working out but it didn't make it hurt any less. She never stopped loving him.

 _*Flashback*_

 _They were laying on top of a towel in the sand, wrapped up in each other. She looked over to him smiling down at her. She had never been more happy than at that moment. He reached up and touched her face moving a piece of hair out of her face and putting it behind her ear._

" _I wish it would be like this forever." Bulma sighed._

" _Play your cards right and it will." Vegeta laughed._

 _She smacked him in the chest laughing. He pulled her into a deep passion filled kiss._

" _I love you My prince." Bulma smiled at him._

" _I love you too onna." He sighed into her hair._

It was flashbacks like that, that made her completely break down. She couldn't handle it. Why couldn't she just be happy. She read down farther in the paper and read that they were to elope in two weeks to the Bahamas. That was what she had wanted to do with him. She knew she shouldn't read anymore of the paper so she balled it up and threw it at the window. She needed to get out of there today. She didn't feel like being a human today. She felt like she was dead inside. She was hollow. She told one of her assistants to cancel her appointments today. She ran to her white jeep, and speed down the road with her radio playing sad songs. The tears ran freely down her porcelain skin. She didn't care if other drivers saw her. She had the windows halfway down.

She had to stop at the red light. It tore her up inside, she is stronger than this. She turned her head to the right and saw Vegeta at the same light. He rolled his window down and yelled, "Woman?" Oh god. She needed to get out of here. He was the last person she wanted to see. The light turned green, and she shot off down the road. She couldn't go home, she lived almost across the street from him. She wanted to be alone, so she decided to go to their beach.

She pulled up to vacant lot and took off her shoes and walked down to the private beach area. She sat down in the sand letting the water hit her and cried all of the tears she had left. She cried for all of the unspoken words, all the good times, and the bad. She had always thought that they would find their way back to each other one day. She would allow this day to herself and then try to move on finally. First thing on the agenda, move right away. There is no way she could live next to them. She laid back in the sand getting herself completely wet. After an about 2 hours of self-loathing she got up wet and covered in sand and decided to head home.

Vegeta was sitting on his porch waiting for the woman to come home. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. He could see her driveway, from his porch. He saw her at the red light crying heavily. It really bothered him seeing her cry. He hadn't really talked to her since the break-up. He had loved her, at one point, but that flame had long died out. He wanted to her ask what was wrong, but when he looked at her all he saw in her eyes was hurt. His thoughts were interrupted by music getting louder and closer.

 _You know you, do you kill me well_

 _You like it too, and I can tell_

 _You never stop until my final breath is gone._

 _Spare me just three last words; I love you is all she heard._

 _I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever._

He saw Bulma's jeep coming down the street with all the windows down. Her hair was wind blown, wavy and damp. She got out of her car and he saw her, she was soaking wet. He could see through her white shirt, and her black pencil skirt was ripped up to her thigh. She had her shoes in her hand, and she was covered in sand. She looked so sexy right now he thought. Wait, she is covered in sand. She must have been at our beach.

Bulma slammed her car door shut and walked up to the front door and threw all of her stuff beside the door. She reached in her purse for Camel's. She put it in her lips and lit it taking a drag from it, letting it fill her lungs. she exhaled all the smoke and sighed. It calmed her nerves down a lot. She looked over across the street and saw Vegeta smoking on his front porch. She stared at him while smoking, neither one of them broke the stare as they were in a silent competition to get done first. She looked at him and just laughed and shook her head. The laugh was not out of true laughter, it was a I can't believe you kind of laugh. She took one last drag of the cigarette and put it in-between her finger and flicked it into the front yard. She took one last look in his eyes only to find he was no longer on the front porch. She went in the door and locked it behind her.

After she took a shower she had made a few phone calls to her realtor. Her parents had long retired and live elsewhere, they had no qualms about her selling the mansion and relocating. She paid the realtor extra to make it happen this week. She looked out of her blinds and could see the pink convertible across the street and huffed. Yes, the sooner the better. She had already called her best friend Chi-Chi to let her know. She would be over after work was over. She thought that moving to the city was a good thing for her. It could help her finally get over him if she didn't have to see him everyday. She knew they would always have to do some type of business with each other but thats the extent she wanted the relationship wanted to be.

Bulma decided to make dinner for her and Chi-Chi for when she got there. It was her secret talent, she knew how to cook and well. She just didn't do it very often, not many people knew this about her. She decided to make sushi and egg noodle soup, it was Chi-Chi's favorite. She heard the front door open and heard Goku's stomach growling. Good thing she made extra in case Chi-Chi brought over her husband of 2 years. He also happened to be her best friend as well. He was unfortunately Vegeta's best friend since childhood. Good thing about Goku was that he didn't take sides. He was like Switzerland. She greeted them at the door with a huge smile and a bear hug. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma, really looked at her and could see the fakeness of that smile. She could see the hurt in her eyes, it made her want to cry for her. Bulma was a tough one that was for sure, she liked to act like nothing bothered her. Being her best friend had its advantages, she could see straight through Bulma's bullshit. Most of the time she let Bulma keep her pride, but in this case when they were alone she would call her out on it.

Dinner went great, Bulma had not laughed like that in a long long time. Goku really knew how to make her smile. He was one of the nicest people she had the pleasure to know. He made you you feel safe and warm when he was around you. He cared for all of his friends, you tell that he loved each one of them as his own family. Like Chi-Chi though he knew when she was really hurting, it really upset him to see a wonderful, caring human being so sad.

"Hey Blue! Why are you moving? This place has so many memories, of our school days and childhood." Goku asked as he frowned.

Bulma just looked down sadly and sighed, "I know, that's why though. I need to get away from everything, and start new. To many wonderful painful memories." They knew exactly what she meant. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention the move to Vegeta yet. He doesn't need to know."

Chi-Chi huffed out of frustration. "You don't need to move on account of him! Bulma this is stupid! He is nothing but a stupid boy!" She threw her hands up in air.

"You know what happened between us. Its not all his fault, but I cannot sit in this house and see him make a life with someone new. I will never be able to fully heal and move on and you both know it. He may not love me anymore but I love him, and I don't want to. God knows I don't." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Bulma, it just frustrates me. I will support you no matter what." Chi-Chi said hugging her.

Bulma stood up and put back on her fake smile and said, "Right, so I will expect you two to help me pack up my things on Thursday. I have been looking at penthouses and I believe I am going to get one. I love the idea of living in the city!"

"THURSDAY!" Chi-chi and Goku yelled together.

Bulma laughed and said, "Yes Thursday."

"Thats two days from now! We have a lot to do! You can't possibly take everything in this house with you!" Chi-Chi said.

"I know I am donating everything that holds no importance to me. You two may take what you want and need furniture wise, I am buying all new stuff. You know, leaving all the memories behind, starting fresh." She smiled at them.

"Wow, Bulma I don't know what to say, that is more than generous of you. I can't thank you enough!" Goku said hugging her. Goku and Chi-Chi had been struggling since they got married. Bulma had hired Chi-Chi as her personal top personal assistant, while Vegeta did the same for Goku. Bulma had no problem helping them out. She wanted to do it, they deserved it.

Bulma walked them outside, to say goodbye. She gave them hugs and went to sit on swing on her front porch to light a cigarette. She looked up and saw Goku frowning.

"You know I hate when do that shit, Bulma."

"I know, I know, bad habit."

See smiled at them getting in the car and heard Goku say, "Love you Blue see you Thursday!" She just laughed and waved. She sat back and shivered, as she had on shorts and red halter top. She grabbed a blanket that she kept under the porch. She laid her head back and smiled. This would be good for her, it had to be. She grabbed her Landshark and gulped down the rest before putting out her cigarette out. She looked across the street and saw Vegeta and his fiance sitting on his porch swing with her head laying on his chest while he smoked. She rolled her eyes and went inside to pack her belongings she was taking with her.

—

Bulma woke up to her alarm going off, she groggily opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it read 6:30! Shit! She had to be up and out to get some work done before the move later today. She quickly got dressed in her green knee length dress. It had long sleeves and a cut out in the bust area. She put on her black high heels and tousled her natural wavy hair and headed out of the door.

She decided to grab a cup of coffee at a little quiet coffee shop on her way to work. She walked down the street with men whistling at her. She hated to be cat-called, it was truly gross. She just shook her head at the disgusting men and kept walking to the shop. She smiled and thought she should get Chi-Chi a vanilla latte. Those were her favorite, it was the least she could do for her since they were helping her move later. It was her turn to get her coffee, she smiled at the barista and ordered.

She had felt generous that day and had got 4 cups for her other assistant and her secretaries. She was smiling, today would be a great day, she just knew it. A fresh start starts today. She had not been paying attention to anything because she was lost in her own thoughts. She found herself on the floor covered from her shoulders down to her feet in hot coffee.

"Oh my God I am so sorry sir." She said looking at his feet. She was to embarrassed to look up, but when she finally did, she regretted it.

"Woman?" He said a little irrataded.

"Listen, I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry." She said trying to not cry.

"It's alright." He said staring at her, god she was beautiful.

"Let me pay for dry-cleaning." He said to her.

"It's fine, listen I have got to go. Sorry again." She said trying to get out of there.

"No, wait let me at least replace the coffee you lost." He said gesturing at her to walk back in.

She sighed, at least he was being nice. She really needed to get out of there before she had a break-down. She had done alright up until this point. She shook her head yes and then said, "Well I need to change my clothes in the bathroom, good thing I keep a capsule of extra clothes with me, god knows I'm clumsy."

He laughed at her and shook his head to indicate that he understood. He ordered her coffee along with his and sat down and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She walked toward him and he had to take a deep breath in. It was his favorite Bulma. This was when always looked her best, he thought. She was wearing her tight jeans with holes in the knees and a soft plain gray v-neck t-shirt, and black vans. She walked up to him and said, "Thanks Vegeta, you really didn't need to replace those."

"No problem, it's good to see you are talking to me again though." He said.

She sighed really big and rolled her eyes, "Don't do this right now."

"Do you have anything to do with Kakarot taking today off?" He remembered, asking her.

"What Goku asks and talks to you about is between him and you. Ask him. I have got to go." She said grabbing the coffee heading out of the store.

Vegeta shook his head, bothered that they couldn't even hold a conversation normally like they used to. He looked down at the table and smirked, she left her capsule with her coffee riddled clothes. He would dry clean them and get them back to her. She would have to talk to him again. He would get them to have some sort of friendship between them again. He was still curious as to why Goku wanted today off, and he couldn't help but think it had something to do with the woman.

Bulma and Chi-Chi pulled up to her house. She was telling her about what had happened earlier that morning. They got out and waited for the movers to come and load her truck up with her few belongings. The other truck was pulling up to take the rest of her furniture to Chi-Chis house.

"I'm telling you Bulma, he still has feelings for you."

"Okay Chi-Chi and I'm the Queen of another planet." She said laughing. "If he had feelings for me he would have believed me and not left me. Trust me there is no love on his part. It is a one-way street." She said while walking outside to put up the for sale sign in the front yard.

"Whatever, but I still think I am right." Chi-Chi said.

Goku pulled up in the driveway to help speed up the process. He got out and kissed his wife and walked over to Bulma kissing her on the cheek.

"Man Vegeta won't stop bugging me about what I am doing today." He said heading to the kitchen, looking for food.

"Well, you didn't tell him did you?" she asked.

"No I just told him that we are getting new furniture and that I needed to help Chi-Chi get them in the house." He said pulling out chips from the cabinet.

"Wow, convincing story." Bulma said with sarcasm.

"We better hurry and get this down before he gets home then." Goku said in-between stuffing his face.

That perked Bulma up a lot. She wanted to get this over with and get out of there now. The men were already halfway done with loading both trucks. Goku stood up and headed to help finish up.

It took 2 hours to get everything sorted out on the two trucks, but they had finally finished. She told Goku and Chi-Chi bye. She told them she would be fine, the movers would unload her stuff in the penthouse apartment. She had already had her new furniture delivered to it. She was left to look at her house one last time. She would allow herself to cry, it was a lot of memories she was letting go of. She walked in a put her house keys and garage door openers on the counters for her realtor to get later. She took her hand and wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

She got into her jeep and looked at her house one last time, put her car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She didn't tap her brakes one time as she left her street. No looking back, only moving forward from now on. As she turned off of her street she saw Vegeta passing her. She looked at him in passing with a look of sadness in her eyes. This was really happening, life had a funny way of not giving you what you want.

Vegeta couldn't keep thinking that Kakarot was hiding something from him. He had finished up early at the office to go home and change and then surprise him at his house. "New Furniture" that was a little suspicious. He got in his car and headed home. As he got closer to his house he saw a big moving truck with Kakarot following behind it. He then saw another truck, no it can't be he thought. He was about to pull onto his street when he passed Bulma. She looked sad, he was praying she didn't do what he thought she was doing. He speed up to her driveway, and parked. He stepped out of his car and looked to his left. He saw it, a for sale sign. He walked up to the front door and pushed it opened. The house was completely empty. It was a shell of all the memories he had in this house with her.

"FUCK!" He yelled.

He needed to go to Kakarot's and ask him why. He got back into his car heading for Kakarots small cozy home outside of the city limits out in the country.

He pulled up into his driveway, beside the big moving truck. He walked up to the door and just walked in. He saw all of Bulma's furniture being hauled inside the cozy home.

"Kakarot! What in fucks name is going on here?" He asked loudly. It caused Goku to jump out of being startled.

"Vegeta, I told you that I had to unload new furniture." He said.

"I can see that. I can see that you are unloading all of her furniture dumbass!" Vegeta said trying not to lose his cool. Chi-Chi came in the living room with the look of disgust on her face. She didn't like Vegeta, never had.

"She was kind enough to give us all this, as she didn't want to keep it. She bought all new furniture for her new place." Chi-Chi said matter of factly.

"Where did the woman go?" He asked.

"You know that we won't tell you that. She moved into the city, she wanted to start over fresh. You can surely understand that right?" Goku said.

"She can't just sell the mansion, it's her parents. They have had it for 30 years!" He yelled, he was losing his patience.

"Her parents thought it was a great idea! They wanted her to make a new home for herself. You can't expect her to watch you and Alana have a family right across the street can you?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"Bah, whatever the onna can do whatever she wishes. I don't care, I was just curious." He said not taking his eyes off the couch that was now sitting in the son residence.

*Across town*

Bulma lay in her new bed, staring out of the huge beautiful window. She could see the lights from the city below. She thought moving would make her happy. She still felt like shit, maybe tomorrow would be a better day, she smiled thinking to herself. She pulled the thick blanket over her face, falling into a deep slumber, dreaming of none other than the man she so desperately wanted to forget about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this one. I was in the middle of a move! Id love to hear what you guys think about this. You guys are so awesome! I really appreciate all the kind reviews!**

 **2.**

Vegeta walked outside onto his porch, it was a crisp fall day, a little chilly. He had on a gray hoodie and black basketball shorts, it was 5:00 am. He had to go to work in an hour and a half. He pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips and lit it and inhaled. He looks over to the Briefs former residence. Ever since she left a few months ago he felt kinda empty inside. He didn't know why, he had a beautiful wife of two months. He didn't love her per say, but he tolerated her. He just was confused, the woman had gone out of her way to make sure she didn't run into him. She stopped doing business with his company. She infuriated him! She hadn't even given him a reason. She never returned his calls, she even stopped going over to Kakarots house for weekly Sunday brunch. They did it every week for 2 years, he still went. Enough was enough! He was getting to the bottom of this today. He didn't know how but he was going to find a way to talk to her. He looked over at her house one more time before flicking the butt of his cigarette in his yard. He huffed and shook his head, walking back into his cold house.

Bulma woke up in her penthouse apartment feeling numb. That was all she could describe it as. He actually went through with the wedding. Goku felt bad about going but she assured him and Chi-Chi that it was okay. They were still friends with him, and she wasn't that type of person. Nonetheless it still hurt like hell when she found out they were married. It was official know, he would never be hers. She needed to move on and she had been seeing a nice man named Broly for about a month now. The thought of him made her smile. He was a body builder, he had long blonde hair, and nice personality to go with it. He was truly sweet, but to her this was just a fling, who knows maybe this will turn into something serious. She looked over to the right and saw him laying there snoring. He was truly beautiful. She went to get up to take a shower to start her day when she felt two strong arms circle around her waist, bringing her into his nook.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked huskily.

"I have to go to work!" She giggled.

"Not today, I have plans of staying in this bed with you all day long." He whispered.

"Broly, I have never missed a day of work in my life! I have to go!" She pleaded smiling.

"Well then lets compromise, how about you just go in two hours late?" He asked her with his big blue eyes.

"Haha okay, okay you got me, this one time only!" She said smiling.

He pulled the blankets over the both of them and proceeded to give her stomach kisses causing her to laugh. Maybe she didn't love him but he was a really great distraction, who knows maybe she could fall in love with him.

Bulma walked in Capsule Corp with her hair a mess, she had bed head but in a sexy kinda way. She looked throughly shagged. She was wearing leggings and a large over sized blue knit sweater and boots. She had a huge smile on her face. She walked in the front door and smiled at the receptionist who frowned at her nervously. She must have been swamped with me being so late she thought to her self. She got on the elevator and rode all the way to the top level with a smile on her face. When the elevator doors opened the first thing she saw was two dozen roses. She walked over to them and opened the card and it read, "You are truly amazing my love." She then a heard a cough and jumped. Someone was sitting in her chair turned around facing the window overlooking the beautiful city. He turned around causing her to gasp. It made her heart skip a beat. He was so handsome, it made her weak at the knees.

"Who are these pathetic flowers from?" He asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Why jealous?" She asked walking toward him.

"Humph, as if woman." He grunted.

He looked up to her and saw what she looked like today. The sight he saw was infuriating, she was gorgeous but she had obvisouly just been shagged. For some reason it made his blood boil. He couldn't stand the thought of her with somebody else.

"Are they from the weakling?" He asked rummaging through her drawer for a piece of gum.

"Seriously Vegeta?" She said loudly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there was never or wii be anything between me and Yamcha. But of course you have your head so far shoved up your arse that you don't believe me." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Can you blame me?" He asks staring into her eyes.

"Is this why you came down here? To harass me about the past? I have told you the truth and it's up to you believe me or not, I'm done trying to convince you. And these beautiful flowers are from my boyfriend Broly for your information." She said grabbing his arm to help him get out of her seat.

"Why have you been ignoring me woman?" He said getting up from her chair, he could smell her sweet perfume, it smelled of vanilla roses.

"You know why." She said bluntly.

"We are still friends onna." He said seriously.

"I can't Vegeta. You are married, it's too weird for me. I'm sorry but I am not ready yet. Give me sometime." She said sadly.

"I can understand that. Just don't be a stranger at Kakarot's on Sundays. You have made that harpy very irritable and annoying." He laughed.

"She is not a harpy! You need to be a little nicer. I will be there on Sunday." She said smiling.

Vegeta walked up to her and gave her a hug, to tell her goodbye. He started to feel weird, like he was meant to be hugging her. He quickly let go of her and walked toward the door.

— — — —

Bulma sat in the passenger seat of her jeep while Broly was driving to the small house in the middle of nowhere. She had decided to bring him, seeing as how they were getting more serious. It had been three weeks since Vegeta had came to her office. She went to the last two brunch's by herself. Vegeta had brought his wife last week. Bulma met her and she seemed really nice, down to earth, but Bulma was still insanely jealous. She didn't want to feel this way, not how she wanted to feel. She knew she had to let it go finally, life didn't give her what she wanted but who gets everything in life they want? Goku and Chi-Chi, that's who! She laughed to herself, they deserved it though. They were perfect for each other. While she was deep in thought, Broly reached over and grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. She looked up at him and smiled. He was truly amazing. She just hoped her friends liked him as much as she did. They pulled up to Goku's house, Bulma already saw Vegeta's car in the driveway. She had told Broly about their past and he seemed actually supportive, he felt bad that she was put in an awkward situation but he was there for her for moral support. That made her smile. He walked around to her side of the car and opened up the door, put his hand out for her to grab, and said, "Ready puddin?"

Bulma looked at him turned her head to the side and laughed out loud with a hyena type laugh.

"What? What did I say?" Broly said smiling at her.

"Your cute you know that?" She said pinching his cheeks talking in a baby voice.

From the living room window he could see them laughing, she looked truly happy. It made him feel weird, like he was jealous. He could not feel like this anymore, he had moved on and got married. He would put that emotion for her back in his jar and screw the lid on and put it in the back of the cabinet. He just had to. He thought that maybe he only felt that way because they had a serious past. He shook his head trying to shake the past memories out of his head. He heard them opening up the door with laughter filling up the tiny house. He stood up holding his wife's hand leading her to the door. Goku came up the stairs from the basement holding a case of beer in his hand. He puts the beer down and walks up to Bulma hugging her tightly.

"And who might this be?" Goku asks smiling.

"Hello my name is Broly, I am pookie bears boyfriend." Broly said chuckling. This caused Bulma to laugh even harder.

"Stop, stop you are going to make me pee my pants Ouji!" She said holding her stomach. Her eyes got wide at the realization at what she just said. She looked up to Vegeta who's eyes got wide with rage.

"That's a new one pumpkin pie, what does that mean?" Broly asked. Goku bit his lip in nervousness for her.

"Oh i don't know just something I heard. Ha." She laughed nervously.

"Ah, well I think I might have won that round." Broly said winking at her. She turned toward her friends and said, "Its a game we have, see who can call each other the most ridiculous names."

"That's a little childish, don't you think?" Vegeta questioned with a hint of anger in his voice. His wife slapped him in the chest, and spoke up, "I think it's cute!"

"Hi my name is Alana, and this grumpy man is my husband Vegeta." She said to Broly putting her hand out for him to shake it. He looks up to see Vegeta giving him a mean mug. What is with this guy? He had his chance with Bulma and blew it, I won't make the same mistake he thinks to himself.

Bulma coughs to get everyones attention and says," Right, so I could go for a beer right now best friend!" She looks over to Goku.

"Yeah of course!" Goku says smiling. Bulma looks at Vegeta and his wife and says hi smiling at them both. She grabs Brolys arm and leads him to the kitchen to see Chi-Chi. She walks up behind Chi-Chi and screams, "BOO!"

Chi-Chi drops a glass bowl, "FUCK BULMA! Don't do that to me!" She yells back at her causing Bulma and her to both smile and laugh. Bulma introduces Broly to Chi-Chi. Immediately Chi-Chi likes this Broly! He seems to make Bulma smile again. Anybody that can try to bring back old Bulma was a okay in her books.

Lunch was awkward; that's really the only way Bulma could decsribe it. Vegeta sat across from her and glared at her the whole time. It made her feel weird. There was a lot of drinking going on. Goku had wanted to play some ball outside with Broly, who excitedly accepted. Vegeta didn't want to play "childish games" as he put it. Chi-Chi was in the house sharing a dessert recipe with Alana. Bulma rolled her eyes at that thought. Something about that girl she didn't like. She decided to step out on the back porch to smoke a cigarette to not be seen by Goku. She didn't want to hear his lectures about having good health. She went onto the back porch and sat down on the bar stool patio furniture. She was franticly searching for her lighter in her purse, but could not find it anywhere. "FUCK!" She yelled. "Damn it man! You have got to be kidding me!" She sighed out of frustration.

"Need a light woman?" She heard him say from behind her. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Great just what I need. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Yes, please." She said while leaning into the flame in his hand.

"Why are you dating a meathead?" He asked.

"I don't want to do this right now Ouji." She sighed sadly.

"Oh so now I'm your Ouji?" He asked.

"What? No- Yes, I mean arghh! What do you want from me?" She asked him almost crying. He got really close to her and stared in her ocean blue eyes. They were standing almost nose to nose. She started to breath heavily. She got butterflies in her stomach. Why was he so beautiful? He made her so weak at the knees.

"Ahem. Guys?" Goku cleared his throat from behind. Bulma snapped back into reality. She walked away from Vegeta and up to Goku smiling.

"What's up?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah so Broly is cleaning up in the bathroom and we decided that since tomorrows a holiday and everyone is off that we are all going to stay the night, since we have all been drinking. Chi- Chi has some extra clothes for the girls and I do for you guys." Goku said.

"Great." Bulma mumbled. This is going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Bulma sat on the couch of the son residence laughing her ass off. Goku, Chi-Chi, Broly and Alana were all pretty drunk. They were currently playing charades. Vegeta was being an observer, he was tipsy but he had always held his alcohol well. He was always a party pooper. She looked up at the clock and it read 8:00 p.m. They hadn't eaten dinner yet and Chi-Chi was in no condition to cook. Broly walked over to Bulma and leaned in to kiss her. He grabbed her and kissed her putting his hand into her hair. She pushed him off of her when she heard a glass break. She looked over to Vegeta and saw he had broke the glass in his hand. He got up and walked outside.

"You two need to get a room! Hehe." Goku laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Bulma said loudly.

"Are you guys hungry yet?" She asked.

"Oh man YES! I really want Taco Bell!" Goku said with the others nodding their head in agreement.

"Yeah lets go!" Chi-Chi said going to grab her purse.

"Woah, no you guys are way to drunk to go anywhere. I'll go and bring it back, I'll be faster if I just go." She said grabbing her keys.

They all smiled at her, knowing she was right.

"Just write down what you want and I'll get it. It's on me." She said laughing.

"Oh hey take grumpy gills with you, I don't want you to go alone blue." Goku said handing her the piece of paper.

"Ahh, okay. Fine!" She said walking out of the door slamming it shut. She huffed after the door slammed shut. She didn't really want to take Vegeta, it would be awkward, but he would keep her company on the 30 min drive into the city to get it. She looked over into the shadows of the corner of the porch. She said, "Come on asshole we are going to get everybody Taco Bell." She threw her keys at him. "And you're driving." He caught the keys, and threw them back at her. "I have been drinking to onna, you drive."

"Whatever." She said walking over to the drivers side to get in. Vegeta got into the passengers seat and rolled down the window as Bulma drove off into the country. She turned to him and asked if he could light her a cigarette. He handed her the lit cigarette and looked down into the passengers side door and saw a bunch of pictures. He grabbed them and smirked. There was a picture of them at 17 years old laying naked underneath a blanket, Bulma was looking at him with her hair fanned out around the pillow. He hurried and put it back before she caught him looking.

"Vegeta, I don't really know what to say or how act around you anymore. It's frustrating me." She huffed to him. He knew what she meant he was feeling the same way although he wouldn't admit it.

"I don't know what you mean." He said short.

"Cut the bullshit Ouji. I know you better than anybody. Maybe us being friends is too weird for us."

"I cannot trust you Woman, even with friendship. You know why."

"Okay that's it! I am telling you the whole truth because I am sick and tired of you not having any faith in me. We are going to the beach to talk until I can't get into your thick skull that you were wrong." She yelled out turning the car around heading for the beach.

"I know what I saw!" He raised his voice back at her.

They pulled up to the beach and Bulma turned on the radio low so she could still hear it. It comforted her, when she was nervous. She got out and hopped up on the hood of the car waiting for Vegeta to do the same. He hesitantly followed suit. He huffed out and said, "I don't have all night woman."

She looked straight ahead of her, at the very spot that everything had changed. It hit her like a ton a bricks, water was starting to run down her cheeks.

 _*Flashback*_

 _They were sitting on the beach and laughing. Vegeta turned to her and kissed her. They had been happy, sure they had their ups a downs but they loved each other. Vegeta was acting more and more jealous everyday. He started to act like he didn't trust Bulma. She had become close with her friend Yamcha. They always fought about him. She didn't see why he was such an ass to her about being friends with him._

" _What are you doing later today?" He asked her. She was nervous because she was going to lie to him, which she hated doing. She just wanted to see her friend without Vegeta yelling at her._

" _Chi-Chi is meeting me here and we are going to lay out in the sun and gossip." She laughed and him. He rolled his eyes, typical woman. He got up to go to work, he had to be in at noon that day for a meeting with his father. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and said,"See you for dinner then?"_

" _Yup!" she smiled putting her sunglasses on. She watched him walk up to the car and drive away. It was then she saw Yamcha pull up and walk down to her. "Man he is a jerk!" He said to her._

" _Hey now he is my boyfriend, and you can't talk bad about him or I won't hangout with you anymore." She said sternly._

" _But B, he said moving closer to her, I think you deserve someone much better than him." He was now almost lip to lip with her._

" _Get away from me you jerk!" She yelled. He just smiled at her and leaned in._

" _What are you doi-" She was cut off by his wet and sloppy lips on hers. She tried to push him off but he had a death grip around her shoulders. At that moment Vegeta walked down to the beach to get his forgot wallet._

" _Looks like you and Chi-Chi are doing pretty good here!" He yelled at her. He walked over to Yamcha and punched him in the face. He looked at Bulma and said,"I should have known you were fucking him behind my back, we are done." He said walking back up to his car. "VEGETA! VEGETA STOP! It's not what you think."_

" _I don't give a shit, get out of my face." He left her to crumble to the sand and sob into her hands._

"You see, I wasn't kissing him Vegeta. He tried to pull a fast one on me. You were right about him though, he had agenda. He wanted me to be with him. I just wanted to be his friend. I should not have lied to you about hanging out with him. But don't think for one second that I would have gone behind your back and do you wrong. You were everything to me. I would cry myself to sleep at night hoping that I would see you in my dreams. It was the only time I was happy, because we were together." She said looking at him in the eyes with salty tears falling down her fair cheeks.

He looked at her with confusion. Had he misjudged her? She wasn't cheating on him. He knew by looking in her eyes she was telling the truth. He was to blinded by anger to listen to her for all this time. What had he done? He took his hands and put them on both sides of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair, and pulled her into a kiss. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter. She moaned into his mouth. Soft music played in the background.

 _I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now._

 _I heard that your dreams came true, Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

 _Old friend why are you so shy, aint like you to hold back or hide from a lie._

 _I hate to turn up outta the blue invited but I couldn't stay away I could fight it._

 _I hoped you see my face and that you be reminded that for me it wasn't over._

Bulma snapped out of the spell he had put her under by those words. She pushed him back and started into his eyes.

 _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

What was she doing? She couldn't do this.

"Vegeta -her voice trembling- we cannot do this, you are married now. It's too late for us." She said holding back tears. He was starting at her sadly. He wanted her now more than ever. She jumped off the hood and got back into the car.

"I just wanted you to know the truth Vegeta. I didn't want you to think I would ever do that to you. Move on with your wife. You will always be special to me. Let me go please." She said backing out of the parking lot.

"Im just going to order them a pizza. I should have just done that from the beginning." She laughed.

Vegeta just sat there in slience thinking what had just transpired. Why did she have to tell him this? She had opened that jar of his feelings and he didn't like it. If his stubborn self would have just listened to her they would still be together. He had noticed that they pulled back up in the driveway. They walked into the house and saw everybody passed out on the couches drunk. Bulma sighed. Great this is awesome. She turned to Vegeta and frowned. She motioned for the basement den and he nodded. They quietly walked down the stairs and didn't want to wake up their drunk friends. Neither wanted to tend to a drunk person. They sat down on the couch to watch t.v. She smiled at him and said, "I don't really know what to say to you."

"I guess I want to know. how you could fall out of love with me that fast? I mean how could you just move on that fast? These are the questions that are nagging at my thoughts. I just want to know why it was so easy to get over me? It makes me think there was no love there to begin with?" she said frustrated.

"Fuck woman! What do you want me to say? Im not good at expressing myself." He sighed at her. He got up of the couch and started pacing in front of her. She looked at him, what was wrong with him. Maybe she was making him mad. She thought maybe she should stop looking or answers, because they weren't going to be the ones she wanted. He never loved her she concluded and he didn't want to hurt her. "Kami Damn it woman." He said grabbed her pulling her up to him. He brought her into a kiss. She tried to push him off again. " I need you Onna, please." Did he just say please? She thought to herself. He had never in the whole time she knew him had he ever said please. She melted into kiss even more. He reached his arms around to her zipper on her back and unzipped it half way down while still kissing her. He pushed the dress down her body letting it pool at the floor. Bulma was unbuttoning his shirt all the way down. He then let it fall to the ground. They fell back onto the couch with Bulma laying underneath him. She bit down on his bottom lip making him growl. They broke apart their kiss. Vegeta kissed her collar bone, he stared at her beautiful breasts, just like he remembered. He started sucking on each one greedily. Bulma had her hands digging in his arms out of pleasure. He took his fingers and put them on her panties. She gasped. He could feel the wetness through them. It made him hard at the sight of her getting that wet for him. He put his hand inside of her panties and touched her wet bud causing her to groan. He starting stroking her bud making her back arch. He ripped her underwear off. He needed her now, it had been to long without her. He stood up making her frown. He pulled his pants taking his underwear with him letting his hard member spring free. He lie back onto of her and whispered onto her ear, " I have always loved you Onna, not a day went by that i didn't." Her eyes got wide and a smile plastered on her face. He moved her legs apart and slid inside her, kissing her passionately. She pushed him up, with him still inside her. She was now sitting in his lap facing him riding his manhood faster and faster until he spilled his essence into her. She kissed him one last time. She got up and got dressed. After they got dressed, she sat down next to him lighting up a cigarette with him. She exhaled and looked up at him, and said "You know that can't happen again right."

"What are you talking about woman?" He asked.

"I will not be a mistress Vegeta. It can't happen again, you are married." She sighed.

"No, I don't want to talk about this right now." He said. He was confused on what to do. The woman was right he was married.

"You are right woman, I am a man of my word, this should not happen again. I am bound to Alana." He said quietly.

"I know you are, you are a good guy. We shouldn't see each other again." She stood up to go wake up Broly and drive them back home. She would tell him what happened because she didn't want to lie to him. She just hoped he would forgive her.

"You can't tell her Vegeta, she would be heart broken." Bulma said before walking up the stairs.

"I know." He said bluntly.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Vegeta sat in his office, and huffed out a big breath of air. He could not get her off of his mind. Ever since that night almost ten years ago, he just wanted to see her again, touch her but he couldn't. She wouldn't see him, downright refused which cut him deep. Nobody had seen her in ten years, she had started working out of the spotlight, behind the scene. She had moved again somewhere in the country, no one knew where. Even Chi-Chi and Kakkarot hadn't seen her in ten years, she just sent greeting cards and Christmas presents through the mail. It was as if she didn't want to be around anybody, it really bothered Vegeta. He had been an ass to her the night after they slept together. He acted as if she was a bothersome and that night was a mistake. In his mind he was doing her a favor, they both need to move on officially. They had, had their chance with each other and it didn't work, why would it work now? He had hurt her in the past, he didn't deserve her. After that night he couldn't live a lie, and told his wife everything. She had promptly asked for a divorce, which he gladly obliged. He had run into the meathead a month after the party and he told him that Bulma told him everything and they had decided to be friends. He could tell that Broly loved her still, this had to be the woman's doing. Why did he have to be thinking about this woman after ten years? It was frustrating! He needed to just clear his head and he knew exactly where to go.

He pulled up to the beach and stepped out of his car. It was so cold outside, as it was a week before Thanksgiving. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and put his jacket on, heading down to the sand. He was looking at his feet as he was walking, counting the steps he took, when he noticed someone out of his peripheral vision in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks shocked by what he saw. She had long wavy blue locks down her back, she was wearing black leggings, black knee high boots, a black long jacket, black sweater and a red scarf. It was her. It was his Bulma. He froze on that very spot not sure if he remembered how to breath. It was then she turned around smiling looked up and saw him and immediately frowned.

"Woman?"

"Vegeta?" She said nervously. God it was good to her her voice again, she sounded like an angel.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.

"This is my thinking spot." He said smirking.

"Is that why I see smoke coming out of your ears." She stated.

"Haha very funny. Where have you been Woman? Nobody has seen you in 10 years." He asked curiously.

"Thats really none of your business Vegeta. Now I must be going I need to meet up with someone, they went for to look for shells and will be back any minute now."

"Not until you tell me why the hell you left without saying anything to anybody." He said a little harshly.

"Like YOU have any right to ask me that! You treated me like a five dollar hooker after that night. You are dead to me. Just let me be, forget you saw me here today. Im over this and Im over you." She said readjusting her scarf. The words she said made him wince, he did treat her badly but only because he thought she deserved better. It was when she was adjusting her scarf that he noticed she had the cheap ring he had won her at a fair when the were dating on a chain around her neck. He smirked at her and pointed at it and said, "Then uh why are you still wearing that cheap ring I won you at the fair around your neck?"

She looked down a huffed, holding the ring in her hand closed her hand around it and pulled it hard breaking the chain. She held it in her hand and put it in his hands looked up at him and said, "It's to remind myself to watch who I trust. To not get attached to a man ever again. Please leave me be."

He looked over to the right when he saw young boy with purple hair walking towards them. Strange, purple hair is a weird color. Bulma looked over and looked back up to Vegeta, "I gotta go." and started walking fast towards the boy. Vegeta started to turn toward his car when he saw the boy running to her to give her a hug when he heard it. The boy said, "HEY MOM look what I found." Vegeta's jaw dropped to the ground. Bulma looked over to Vegeta with a worried look on her face. She quickly changed her face so her son wouldn't see. She said, "Yeah kid thats a pretty big shell! Hey you hungry?"

"Duh Mom of course Im hungry. I want a steak."

"Of course that sounds great." she said. She saw Trunks look right behind her. Shit she thought. She turned around to see Vegeta inches from her face.

Vegeta was confused, very much confused at the moment. It then hit him like a ton of bricks. No fucking way. He needed to know. He walked over there behind Bulma, she turned around with a look on her face that was telling him to not ask. He didn't give a shit, he needed to know. He looked at the boy and said, " Hey boy how old are you?" Bulma was quick to put her hand in front of Trunks before he could say anything and said, "Don't answer that. Lets go." Vegeta wasn't playing games right now.

"I'll ask again, HOW OLD ARE YOU?" He asked louder. Trunks was getting tired of this. He looked at the man with funny hair and said, "Im nine, who are you?" Bulma just closed her eyes trying not to let a tear fall down her face. She looked up at Vegeta who just looked at her with hurt.

"He's nine? Am I? Am I his father?" He asked her.

"No, my dad left us a long time ago." Trunks said sadly. Bulma walked up to Trunks giving him a hug, when Vegeta asked her again, "Am I his father?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said, "Yes."

Trunks looked up at her shocked, "What? My father is Vegeta? From Ouji enterprises? Why didn't you tell me?" He pushed out of her arms looked at her and ran down the beach.

"TRUNKS! Get back here!" She yelled at him.

She watched him run to the rocks and sit on them looking sad and hurt. She knew he wasn't going anywhere and turned to see Vegeta with a look of pure anger on his face. She knew this was a long overdue conversation. He threw up his hands in aggravation.

"How could you do this to me?" His mind was reeling. He had a million thoughts running through his head. The number one being that he made her feel all alone. She had to do this all alone because he treated her like shit. If he had known things would be so much different.

"To you Vegeta? Really to you? You treated me like I was nothing but a whore. When I found out I was pregnant I knew that I could not tell you. I didn't want you to disappoint and hurt Trunks, the way you had me."

"Don't you think that was my choice? You had no right to not tell me. I would have been there had I known. You know what, I am not going anywhere now. He is my Kid too."

Bulma huffed out in annoyance, but he was right. Now that Trunks knew he would probably want to get to know his dad. "You're right."

"Great now let's try not to mess things up with him. Im going to go talk to him." He said starting to head toward the boy sitting on the rocks over looking the beach.

Bulma stepped in front of him, "No let me talk to him first, he doesn't even know you."

"And whose fault is that?" He couldn't help it he was so upset. In the matter of 30 minutes he learned he had a 9 year old son. He missed everything with him.

Bulma gave him a look of guilt. She turned and walked up to the boy and sat down beside him. She embraced him. And whispered, "Im so sorry hunny."

"You lied to me mom, you have never lied to me. You taught me to always tell the truth no matter what. I can't believe this." He said hurt.

"I know kid, I know. It's just he hurt me really bad, he broke my heart. He wasn't a good person. But, you are right I should not have lied to you."

"I can take it you know, you could have told me the truth." He said. this caused Bulma to smile, her son was a tough one like his dad.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked him moving a piece of hair out of his face.

"Yes mom, but I am still mad at you."

"I know. Ill make it up to you I promise." She said

"I want to meet him, talk to him alone."

"Of course, let me go and get him okay?" She told him while he shook his head yes in response. She patted him on the knee and he helped her get up. She walked over to Vegeta who had watched them. She looked like a natural mother. It made him feel things for her he hadn't felt in a long time. He had others things to be thinking about than that at the moment.

"He wants to talk to you." He nodded his head getting ready to walk over to him when Bulma grabbed his arm stopping him, he looked at her and she said," Don't break his heart." He nodded and said, " I won't."

He sat down beside the boy and turned to him to look at him, really look at him. He could see perfectly that the boy had a lot of his features, there was no denying that the boy was his. The boy looked at him and said, "So you're my dad huh?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Yeah I am. Im Vegeta."

The boy smiled at him and said, "Im Trunks."

"Sorry I wasn't there for you." Vegeta never said sorry for any reason but he knew this needed to be said especially to his son.

"It's okay you didn't know." Trunks said smiling at him.

"Hey listen, don't be mad at your mom. What she told you is true. I was not good to her back then, she deserved better." Vegeta said to his son. Son, that was weird to say he thought to himself.

"Well you are here now, and thats what counts." Trunks said happily.

"That's right. Im not going anywhere again, I promise." He said, and he meant it. It had his honor and he wold not turn his back on his flesh and blood, ever.

They talked for another 20 minutes getting to know each other when he heard his son's stomach rumble.

"Hey, how about we all go get something to eat?" Vegeta asked.

"Hell ya! Im hungry." Trunks yelled. Out of nowhere Bulma yelled, "Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry mom." Trunks mumbled.

They all headed to her car to drive to the restaurant. Vegeta put his car in a capsule and hopped in the front seat of her new black jeep.

Trunks put on his head phones knowing that his parents would want to talk. Bulma looked in the rearview seeing him smirk at her. God that kid was just like his dad. It made her chuckle. Vegeta was just staring at her in wonder. "He's a lot like you you know. It scares me sometimes."

"You weren't ever going to tell me about him were you?" He asked wanting to know the answer.

"No, no I wasn't. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"I am not going to mess up with him."

"Like you did with me? I was serious, you and I are done, I want you to know that getting involved in this situation." She said looking over to him for a second before turning her attention back to the road in front of her.

He started at her taking in all of what she just said. He knew what she meant. "I understand, But as I told you I am not going anywhere. We have a lot to discuss. You know you have to tell your best friends. Chi-Chi and Kakkarot will be upset you didn't tell them."

Chi-Chi and Goku, that was a sad situation. She wanted to cry at the though of hurting them like she did. But she couldn't risk Vegeta finding out. She just hoped that they could forgive her. "I know" She whispered with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey I will go with you tomorrow and we will tell them together okay." He said looking at her. She nodded yes in response.

"He is all that matters now." Bulma said looking at her now sleeping son in the rearview mirror.

"Hey why don't we go to my house and eat. This is going to be a long conversation we need to have regarding custody and what not and I am sure he won't want you to leave right away. You can get to know him." She said.

"I would like that." He said.

"No funny business!" She said looking at him.

"I promise." He replied. He could tell looking at her that her heart was closed off. She was different. She had walls up and he didn't like it one bit. He knew in that moment he wanted to try and break them down again. He wanted her and he would not give up.

Wow! Let me know what you think! I was inspired by a T.V show comment if you know! :D Next they have to tell Goku and Chi-Chi. Do you think they will get back together? Who knows what I might do next!


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma sat in the driver's seat of her jeep driving her son and the man she tried so hard to forget, to her home in the countryside. She tried to look stone cold, she wasn't letting him in this time. Everything today had happened so fast. Not a day went past that she didn't think about Vegeta, hell everytime she looked at her son she saw him. He had hurt her and she wiped her hands clean. She let out a sigh and turned her head side to side stretching out her neck. She looked over and saw Vegeta staring at her. It made her uncomfortable, ever since he broke her, she always second guessed herself with any man. She had not been with any man since him, she didn't trust anybody to not hurt her. She had built wall after wall, it was impossible to see her heart there were so many. Only one person held her heart, and that was the cute little purple haired boy in the back seat. That thought made her half smile. The rest of the ride was quite awkward, quite, for she didn't know what to really say to him. She pulled up to a drive way with trees covering both sides, it took 3 minutes to get up to the house. The house was surrounded by a forrest, it was very secluded. The outside of the house looked like a log cabin, but it was two stories.

Vegeta took in his surroundings, it was breathtaking. He was quite sure that his house was a good 2 hours away from here, no wonder he never ran into her. That's probably what she wanted, he thought to himself. He looked in the backseat and saw his son asleep. He saw Bulma get out and quietly close her door and open up the side his son was sleeping, with the intention of picking him up and taking inside. Suddenly, he felt upset, at the fact he should have been doing this since he was a baby. He got out of the car and tapped her on the shoulder and whispered to her, "I got it, just show me where to go." Bulma nodded her head in agreement. They got up to the front door and she opened it and the smell of vanilla and roses hit his nose. He inhaled the wonderful smell, it smelled like heaven and home to him. She brought him to the living room and motioned for him to put the boy down on the couch. After he put his son down he looked around the room, and saw all the pictures of the woman and his son. So many pictures of memories-without him. There was a big black and white picture hanging next to the couch of a younger Bulma without make-up on holding a newborn Trunks. She was absolutely breath-taking. He walked into the kitchen to find the woman, only to see her preparing to cook for the boy and himself.

She had changed while Vegeta was in the living room. She was wearing black yoga pants and oversized white sleeper shirt. She smiled at Vegeta as he walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, I can't cook unless I am in comfortable clothes." She laughed. He nodded at her, he remembered very well.

"I remember." He said.

"Right, so I hope you like steak and shrimp, its Trunk's favorite."

"Woman, don't act like you don't remember what I like." He chuckled.

"Sorry, but I really don't remember it has been 10 years since we last saw each other." She said lying, she remembered everything about him.

He just grunted at her, bullshit he thought to himself, he would let it go- for now.

"Wine?" She questioned.

"Red."

"So this is very awkward, Im not sure how to act around you or what to say to you." Bulma said.

"Well this is Deja Vu." He laughed.

"Have I said that before? I think I remember, haha." She laughed nervously.

He looked around the cozy looking kitchen, seeing the island where Bulma was starting to cook and sat down on the barstool, with the wine in his hand. The smell of the food meeting his nostrils, was making his stomach grumble.

"So, are we going to go over to the harpies house tomorrow?"

"She is not a harpy, and yes first thing in the morning. I should finally call her I guess." She said. Looking up at Vegeta she saw a phone in her face with it ringing.

"What are you doing, Vegeta?!" She whisper-yelled.

"Talk to her now, I think you will be to chicken to call her by yourself." He said

Before she could rebuttal she heard a familiar voice say, "Hello?" Bulma was frozen, she didn't know what to say to the best friend she had in almost everyway abandoned.

"Vegeta! I swear if you ass dialed me again, I am going to start making you pay my phone bill!" Chi-Chi screamed. Bulma couldn't help but smile.

"Chi-chi?" Bulma said timidly, scared of what she was going to get as a response.

"BULMA?! GOKU, HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE BULMAS ON THE PHONE!" Chi-Chi screamed, making Bulma wince at her loudness. She could hear Goku running in the direction of the phone.

"B? Is it really you?" He asked. Bulma couldn't help it, the tears started to form, how could she have done that to her very best friends?

"Yes, it's me." She said.

"Where have you been? You had us scared to death for 10 years!" Goku said sadly.

"Yeah, Bulma, why did you stop talking to us?" Chi questioned. Before Bulma could answer her, Chi-Chi spoke up again.

"By the way, what the hell are you doing calling us on Vegeta's phone?"

"It's a long story, but I ran into him unexpectedly on the beach, and I really think it's something we need to talk about it in person, maybe tomorrow?" Bulma asked.

"Absolutely not! We will talk now! Where are you guys? We are coming over!" Chi-Chi said angrily.

"I agree!" Goku chimed in. Bulma didn't want to do this right now but she knew she was not going to win this battle. She looked over to Vegeta doing his usual smirk when he found something amusing.

"Okay but we are at my cabin house, about an hour and 30 minutes away from you. Ill text you the address." Bulma said.

"Alright we are leaving right now, you don't care if we bring our 7 year old son, Gohan, do you?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You guys have a SON? Bulma said loudly, not out of anger but rather excitement.

"Yes, Bulma, but you would have known that if you didn't quit talking to us for no reason." Chi-Chi said harshly. Well Bulma couldn't say that she didn't have that coming, she would give her that. She hung up the phone kinda dreading when they got to her house.

"Why did you have to do that, JERK!" She yelled. There was his woman, coming back. He missed the feistiness that made her, her.

"Because, it wouldn't have ever happened unless I did that, and you know it!" Vegeta said.

"You could have at least told me she had a son, so I didn't sound so stupid!" Bulma said angry.

"ME? Me tell you that she had son, I'm sorry but it escaped my mind to tell you that, as I had just found out I had a son!" Vegeta roared.

"Shh, keep it down! You will wake up Trunks. Im sorry, I know, I am just nervous to tell Chi and Goku that I have a son as well that I didn't tell them about." She said shaking, as she was still angry. Bulma was putting the food on the plates, for them to eat. After she set the table, she looked at Vegeta and said, "I am going to wake my son up, please sit down I'll be back in a minute."

"Our." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What?" She questioned.

"Our son, not your son."

"Oh, right, sorry I'm not used to saying that." She said walking into the living room.

—

Trunks sat on the floor of the living room with his back leaning back on the brown leather sofa. To his left sitting on the sofa was mother, she was currently looking nervously at the door biting her finger nails. He hated that she did that, he hated to see his mom so nervous to see her best friends she hadn't seen in 10 years. She had told him everything at dinner, how she didn't want anybody to tell his father about his existence so she cut all ties with people who knew him. It made him mad and sad all at the same time. He understood why she had done what she did, and he didn't blame her for that, but at the same time she had wondered what it would be like if he had the chance to grow up with a father. He wondered if he would have done all the things fathers to with their sons like camping, hunting, or even teach him how to fight. Sure his mom made sure they did some "man" things through his 9 years but it just wasn't the same. He looked over to his father, only to find him staring at his mother with this look of regret? He might only be only 9 years old, but he was not stupid. He knew that they both clearly held some feelings for each other inside. It was going to be his mission to get his parents back together if was the last thing he would do. That thought made him smile. A car door slamming outside took him out of his thoughts.

"Trunks? Did you hear me?" Bulma asked, looking at her son with he eyebrow raised.

"Sorry mom, I wasn't paying attention." He said hearing a chuckle from his father.

"I said, will you please go up stairs and wait until I tell them everything?" She asked adding, "If you do it, I'll throw in extra ice cream everyday for a month." This caused Trunks to smile and run upstairs quickly.

"You need to tell him what he is do, not ask and bribe him, he is too spoiled." Vegeta stated to her, getting up to walk to the front door to let his friends in.

"I am not arguing about my parenting methods with someone who hasn't ever disciplined a child. Thanks." Bulma said rolling her eyes. Vegeta got angry about this and gripped the door handle hard making in bend in.

"DO NOT START WITH ME!" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay, fine that was out of line, I'm sorry, let's get this over with please." She pleaded. As she finished saying that she heard a knock on the door. Vegeta opened it revealing a very beautiful Chi-Chi, a chipper Goku and a very handsome Goku look-a-like she was guessing, was their son, Gohan. Gohan tried to hug Vegeta, only to have him push him off saying, "Brat what have I told you about hugging me?"

"Not too." The boy said looking down at his feet, and then looked up and smiled and added, "how about a punch instead?" This made Vegeta smirk and take the punch to the arm. He side-stepped out of the day so the three could come in.

Bulma stood up nervously not knowing what to say or do to her best friends. She looked up at Goku's face and before she could say anything Goku had run up to her, grabbed her and picked her up hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much! I don't know what we did, but whatever we did, I am so sorry!" Goku said almost crying holding on to her. He let her go as Chi-Chi walked up to her. Chi-Chi stared at her, seeing the pitiful and guilt filling her eyes, and it made her mad. Chi-Chi slapped her, hard, across the face. "That's for leaving me, without any kind of explanation. I didn't know what happened to you or what I did to you! I quit because, I didn't care to work at your stupid company if you weren't there! I was supposed to be your best friend, what did I do to you?" Then Chi-Chi did something unexpected, she embraced Bulma in tight hug and whispered to her, "I love you, I don't care what you did or how long it's been, I love you. Don't ever do that to me again!" This caused Bulma to stiffen, she was very uncomfortable with affection, as she hadn't shown anybody affection except her son, in 10 years.

"I am sorry you guys, " Bulma said as she got out of her friends embrace, "Why don't you guys sit down, as I have something to tell you." She started to bit the inside of her lip. She looked over to see Vegeta leaning against the back wall, by himself like he always used to. They sat down on the couch looking up to Bulma, waiting for a long overdue explanation.

Bulma cleared her throat ready to speak. "So I guess, I should start by telling you how I ran into Vegeta today." They nodded awaiting her to speak again. "I was on the beach with someone, but they were walking down the beach ahead of me. I stopped to look at the waves coming to the sand, thinking about memories I had, had there from childhood. When I turned around I was stopped in my tracks by none other than Vegeta. He asked me why I left without so much as a goodbye? I tried to get the hell away from him, but Kami had other plans I guess. My son decided to show up, as I was asking Vegeta to leave me alone." She heard a gasp from both Goku and Chi-Chi. "You have a son, Bulma?" Chi- Chi asked.

"Yes, I do and he is 9." She said looking at Gohan. "Would you like to play with him? His name is Trunks, he is up the stairs 2nd door on the left. You can play with his toys, if your mom doesn't care." That made Gohan smile, he didn't get to play with many other kids as he was homeschooled. He looked back at his mother who still had a shocked look on her face, and asked her if he could go play. "Sure honey, go ahead." Chi-Chi said still shocked. She looked at Bulma and shook her head. "Is this why, you quit talking to us, you thought we would not support you being pregnant and unmarried?" Bulma shook her head no and spoke up, "I wasn't ashamed that I was pregnant, I was ashamed with who I got pregnant with." She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Vegeta turning his nose up at her at her statement. Chi-Chi was just upset over everything. " Was it Broly! That no good asshole! How dare he knock you up and then want nothing to do with the baby! What a fuckface!" Chi-Chi yelled out.

"Woah, Woah! Chi-Chi Broly isn't the dad." Bulma said trying to calm her friend down.

"Then, who is it?" Goku finally chipped in.

"That's why I was so shocked to see Vegeta standing in front of me this morning. Especially with our son standing there." She got out, but before they could say anything she spoke up again, " And no neither one knew about each other. I couldn't talk to you guys anymore because I was afraid that you would tell Vegeta about our son." She looked at Chi and Goku to see them flabbergasted, looking from Vegeta to her herself over and over again.

"You two have a son together and you never told them about each other? How could you Bulma? You don't think they deserved to know each other?" Goku asked. He was feeing bad for Vegeta, as he was a father as well and couldn't imagine not being told he was a father. That would be a terrible feeling to have, to know you missed out on 9 years of his life.

"When did this happen between you two?" Chi-Chi asked who ever would answer first.

"The last night we were all together, the night everybody but Bulma and I got drunk. We ended up fucking in your basement." Vegeta said emotionless.

"I see, is that how you see it? Just a quickie? This why I didn't tell you about him." Bulma breathed out.

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide with realization, "Vegeta weren't you married?"

"Yup. That's why we got divorced."

Bulma shook her head, "Wait so you and her are divorced?"

"Did it not cross your mind until now woman?" He smirked.

"Actually, no it didn't." She lied.

"Right, I'm sure it didn't." He winked at her, causing her to growl, something she had ironically picked up from him.

Chi-Chi had get this wrapped around her head. She huffed out and calmly said, "Okay, what's done is done. Water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned on our part. We love you Bulma, and you can always come to me for anything. Now that we have sons the same age, I suggest we start back up the weekly brunch. Now, what are you two going to do about this situation?"

"I don't know, ironically we haven't talked about that yet, I think I have been avoiding the conversation, but I know its over due." Bulma said to everyone in the room.

"Well, you two need to have a serious conversation tonight. We should get going, its past Gohan's bedtime. I'll be seeing you in two days right?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes" Both Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time.

"Okay, well let us meet this little boy and we will be on our way." Chi-Chi said smiling.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled loudly so he would hear her. They all heard two sets of feet running down the stairs followed by a Trunk's laughing, "I WON!"

Both boys walked into the living room where Trunks was engulfed by both the strangers hugging him. Chi-Chi spoke up and said, I am Chi-Chi and this is Goku, we are your mom's best friends. How you you like to come over to our house on Sunday with your dad and mom?" Trunks smiled big, looked at his mom and said, "Can I?"

"Yeah kid, we are." Bulma said. "Now, go get ready for bed, I'll tuck you in , in about 5 mins." Trunks shook his head heading back to go back up the stairs but telling Gohan bye before he did.

—

Bulma was closing the door behind her guests after saying goodbye to all of them. She let out a deep breath she had held in for a while. She almost forgot Vegeta was standing there, "I have to go tell Trunks goodnight, you are more than welcome to say it to." She said walking up the stairs. They reached his door, Bulma walked up first to his bed and hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek, and said, "I love you too the moon and back son."

"I know, mom, you tell me every night."

"Just as long you know." She said getting up, walking out of the room, giving the two boys time to themselves. Of course she would eavesdrop though, it was in her nature.

Vegeta had just witnessed his son and the woman he once loved exchange in emotions that made him uncomfortable. At the same time it made him jealous that he wasn't included, damn I am turning into a marshmallow, he thought to himself. He coughed out of nervousness while walking up to Trunks. "So uh, goodnight son. I'll see you tomorrow." Vegeta said and patted him on the head and turned around to walk out of the room but stopped in his tracks when heard his son say, "Goodnight dad." He smiled at Trunks and nodded his head.

Vegeta made his way down the stairs and back to the kitchen only to find Bulma starting to bake. He smiled at the thought of her baking for him like she used to do. "I'm making red velvet cupcakes with extra frosting." She said while mixing the ingredients. Vegeta smirked and walked up behind her leaned downed whispered in her ear, "I thought you didn't remember what I liked?" This caused Bulma to get goosebumps up and down her body. When she turned around Vegeta was not in the room. Damn him! She promised herself right then that she wouldn't fall for his charm like she had so many times before. It had been 9 years since they had said I love you to one another, she didn't intend to say it ever again to him. She didn't love him anymore, it had taken her 9 years and she finally managed to get over him. She rolled her eyes at herself for still thinking about this matter. She quickly finished up the batter and put the cupcakes in the oven. She headed back out to the back porch to talk to Vegeta about their situation. She saw him sitting in a chair in the dark shadows. She walked up to the heater in the middle of the chairs and turned it up high. As she sat down next to Vegeta, the glow from the heater cause them to be able to see one another. Bulma coughed and said, "So what are we going to do about the kid."

"Well, I am his father, and I am not going anywhere now."

"I know that Vegeta, I am asking what we are going to do custody wise. I mean I want you to be able to see him, but I'm not use to sharing him." Bulma said honestly.

"You need to do what's best for him and let him see his Father. For now, I suppose we could ween him in by me just having him every Friday and Saturday and you get him back at Kakarots on Sunday."

"I guess that could work. I just don't like the idea of being that far away from him. Nobody but me has ever watched him."

"I have been thinking and I want to be in his life as much as possible, I think I will buy a house close by so it's easier on him." Vegeta said.

"You would do that? Thank you Vegeta, that would make me feel a lot better!" She exclaimed. She let out a breath of relief. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 11:30.

"Wow so it's late, and I know its a long drive to the other side of the city, do you want to spend the night in the guest room? Trunk's would probably want to see you in the morning." Bulma asked hoping he wouldn't take this invitation the wrong way.

Vegeta grunted in response. Bulma rolled her eyes and took this as a yes. She stood up turned off the heater and motioned for him to follow her to the guest bedroom. They walked up the stairs past Trunks bedroom, then past Bulma's, right next to hers was the guest bedroom. It was cozy, It had a gray tufted headboard with a big fluffy white comforter with red pillows adoring the bed. It had gray curtains draping over the window. "If you want to leave your clothes by the door, I'll come back once you are in the bed and wash them for you so you have clean clothes tomorrow." She said with red coming onto her cheeks. This made Vegeta smirk at her, ah so she wants to get me naked huh, he thought. "Fine woman so be it." He said sounded uninterested. "Your welcome jerk!" She said as she left him to do his business. She went to finish up the cupcakes while waiting for Vegeta to fall asleep so he wouldn't see her grab his clothes. She decided to quit being a chicken and walked up to his bedroom. She cracked it open only to see him asleep. She looked at him and gasped at what she saw. He was laying on his back with the blanket barely covering his nether region. His body looked like it was carved by the greek gods. She was blushing crimson red. She quickly grabbed his clothes off the floor including his underwear. Oh god, she thought, he is laying naked in the bed. "Holy Fuck!" she whispered. She hurried up and quitely closed the door shut. Unknown to her Vegeta was wide awake and was now smiling.

Bulma layed in her bed trying to calm down after what she saw. She had finished his laundry and put it outside the door. She lie there in her bed trying to get the image out of her head. So she acknowledged the fact that she wasn't in love with him anymore but that didn't mean she wasn't still attracted to him. She let out a sigh not looking for the next few days.

~So what did yo guys think? Let me know! As always thank you guys for your support!~


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep did not come to Bulma that night, when she looked over to the clock to see that it said 5:30 a.m, she decided to just get up and make coffee. She got out of the bed and stretched out, she was wearing her silk royal blue nighty. She walked over to her bathroom to grab the matching silk short robe to put on, knowing that nobody was awake. She thought she would make some coffee and start on making homemade blueberry muffins for her son and Vegeta. She put on her slippers and headed down the stairs being as quite as possible. She walked over to the big window in the kitchen and opened up the curtains and blinds, letting the natural light starting to engulf the room. The view was breathtaking, all you saw looking out the window was forest and sky. She let out a content sigh. She started the coffee, the smell filling up the room with its aroma. She decided that she needed some music to listen to while making breakfast. She turned on the kitchen radio to the 80s and 90s music station. While she got all the ingredients out of the fridge and pantry, her favorite song started to play. She got giddy with excitement, as it had been a long time since she heard the song. It had reminded her so much of Vegeta, but at this moment it just made her feel content. She grabbed her wooden cooking spatula put it up to her lips pretending it was a microphone, and started to sing the words.

 _I gotta take a little time_

 _A little time to think things over_

 _Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world is on my shoulders_

 _Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder_

She started to sway her hips to the beat of the music getting into the song.

 _In my life theres been heartache and pain_

 _I don't know if I can face it again_

 _Cant stop now,_

 _Ive traveled so far, to change this lonely life._

She kept dancing and singing as she was throwing all the ingredients together in a bowl.

 _I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

 _I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me._

She heard a deep chuckle coming from the bottom of the stairs. It stopped her dead in her tracks. Vegeta stood leaning up against the wall next to the staircase watching this beautiful woman singing her heart out. She was so incredibly sexy wearing what she wearing with her hair messy, it took everything he had to not go and ravish her right then and there.

Bulma was frozen in place to mortified to turn around, how could she be so stupid to forget Vegeta was here? She was being to loud, she was used to Trunks sleeping through anything. You could drop a bomb next to his face and he wouldn't hear it. But she forgot that Vegeta was not a heavy sleeper by any means. She took a deep breath in and turned around waiting for a snarky comment. But there was none.

"How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough." He smirked. "Since you turned on the radio. The smell of coffee woke me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said hoping to hurry up and get past this akward moment.

He walked up behind her reaching up in the cabinet to get a coffee mug, he was a centimeter away from her backside. It was giving her goosebumps all over her body, making her shudder.

"You're making my favorite breakfast, I see." He said pointing to the tin with the uncooked batter in them.

Dammit, I'm caught she thought to herself. "No they are Trunk's favorite, he must get it from you, I guess. " She shrugged hoping he wouldn't catch this lie. It was weird, she didn't want him back, but she caught herself doing these things for him and why she had no idea.

Of course he saw beyond her bullshit lies. He could tell she was conflicted with her feelings, he would not push her to much but it was fun to get a rise out of her now and then. He wanted her back for sure, but decided he was in no hurry. Instead of calling her out he simply just nodded his head and said, " I guess he has a lot of my traits."

Before she could answer she heard Trunks running down the stairs with a worried look on his face. "Mom, dad left! He is not in his room!" He said sounding heartbroken.

He heard somebody clear their throat, and looked over to see his father drinking coffee. "Brat, I am right here, stop with the nonsense."

"Yes sir!" Trunks said feeling stupid for acting like a child. Vegeta just chuckled and walked up to his son patting his head. "Go get dressed and brush your teeth, we are going to help your mother do some yard work outside." He said sternly.

"Yes sir!" Trunks said running up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Bulma just stared at him with wonder in her eyes, she could not believe what she just saw. He was actually getting Trunks do to chores for her, she hadn't been able to get him to do that without arguments and fights. Vegeta sounded like a father and damn good one right then. It was making her second guess her decision she made 10 years ago to not include him.

"Uhh, thanks Vegeta for that, he wouldn't do them when I asked. How did you know I need the leaves raked and weeds pulled?" She asked him looking at him confused.

He chuckled and pointed to the list on the fridge of things she needed to get done and said in a low sexy tone, "I am just very observant." It gave her chills again, damn him! No she wouldn't fall for him again just because he is being a good father so far.

"Well I appreciate you guys helping me." She said

"You should not appreciate your son helping you, it's his job and he is expected to do it without arguing and with no questions asked." Vegeta said seriously. Bulma nodded her head in agreement, she could'nt argue with him on that.

"Well, you guys dig in to the muffins, while I get dressed to go outside." She said while putting the basket of muffins on the table before heading to bedroom.

—

Bulma walked outside in the chilly crisp weather in her ripped old jeans with Vegeta's old wrestling sweatshirt from high school. It was still big on her, and she didn't care if he saw it on her, it was comfortable and warm. She looked over to see her son and Vegeta raking the leaves. She smiled and walked up to them while putting on her gardening gloves. She gave Trunks a hug and kissed the top of his head and said, "Thank you kid."

"Your welcome mom!" Trunks said actually sounding excited to be raking leaves. She was a little weirded out by this unusual display from her son, but she wasn't complaining either.

"Woman, I thought I lost that hoodie." He said while still working on the leaves.

"Oh shut up, it's the only old sweatshirt I have, so bite me!" She said rolling her eyes walking over to the garden to pull the weeds. He walked up beside her and said, "Gladly, just tell me where", making Bulma blush rose red on her entire face. She pushed him with a lot of force making him fall back on the pile he had just put together, making leaves go everywhere. Bulma was afraid of his reaction, so she held her breath along with Trunks too. She then saw it, he smiled at her and this was not a sweet smile, he doesn't smile sweetly, he smiles evilly. She knew what was coming, she started running away from him hearing Trunks say, "Mom! RUN!" while laughing. She was scared and giddy at the same time, she was running as fast as she could but she could hear Vegeta coming up on her fast. He caught her grabbing her midsection and tackling her to the ground. He had her pinned down and started tickling her until she was crying and laughing in pain. He stopped after 5 minutes, and was on top of her just staring down at her with lust in his eyes. Oh how he wanted her, but he wouldn't make the first move- she had to be the one who wanted him. She was breathing slowly, Trunks ran over and decided to have a little fun with his family. He ran and tackled his father off of his mother, wanting to wrestling him. Vegeta had the wind knocked out of him temporarily, he was shocked that his son had that much strength. If his son wanted a wrestling match he would get it.

"Brat, did you not hear your mother and I when we were talking about me being on the wrestling team?" Vegeta asked while laughing and fighting.

Trunks was breathing heavy trying to get his father in a position to take him down.

"Yeah, did she not tell you that I am also on a wresting team?" Trunks said with determination. This made Vegeta look at him very proudly. "No she did not."

Bulma was watching this all unfold. While this made her happy to see them interact with each other she couldn't help but feel weird. She had to shake her head to get the thoughts of her and Vegeta out of her head. She wasn't going down that road again. She couldn't risk letting her heart get broken again, she just needed to figure out away to be around the two of them without getting these sappy feelings deep within. She was mad, but she took a deep breath and changed her mood and let them continue to play and wrestle but decided to get to work. She was taking her pent up aggression for Vegeta out on the weeds.

Vegeta could see Bulma's mood change and told Trunks to finish his chores. He shook his head to himself. This was going to be harder than he thought to get her to admit her feelings for him. He would not give up though, he was a patient man.

—

The chores had taken all day to finish. Bulma still had not talked to Vegeta since that incident between them. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00 p.m. She had to start thinking about what the were going to do for dinner. She looked over to Trunks, and asked him, "Hey, in the mood for Chinese or Pizza?" Trunks put his fingers up to chin while contemplating what he was in the mood for. "Umm, Chinese!" He said excitedly. His mother hardly ordered out and was a special treat for him to be able to choose take-out.

She looked over to Vegeta and said, "Does that sound good?" he nodded in response.

"After dinner is over, I must return home to take care of a few things and I also need to change and bathe." He said to his family. Bulma nodded while Trunks looked down and huffed.

"Hey, quit sulking I will see you tomorrow at Chi-Chi and Kakkarot's." He said to his son.

After Bulma ordered the food she looked to both of them and said I am filthy and need to take a bath before I eat so if you will excuse me. She walked up the stairs, disappearing into her bedroom. Vegeta looked down at his son and saw he too was covered in dirt and mud from wrestling with him earlier. "Hey, brat go take a bath in your bathroom before you eat, to make your mother happy."

"Aww, do I have to father?" Trunks said whining deciding to test the waters with his dad. Vegeta crossed his arms at him and bared his teeth growling. "NOW! Do not argue with me again, are we clear?"

"Yesss sir!" He said running to the bathroom. He made a mental note not to test waters with his father, he wasn't a push over like his mother sometimes was.

Vegeta just shook his head. Kids. He was getting curious as to what the woman was doing. He knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't help himself.

He walked toward the direction of her bedroom seeing the door wide open. He knew he shouldn't go any farther but he had to. He walked up to the bathroom hearing the water cascading down. He could hear the woman singing and could see the warm fog coming from under the door. He quietly cracked the door just enough to see the woman through the glass door. She had her eyes closed, head tilted back letting the water soak her hair and body completely. He had to hold his breath so he would not gasp out. She was so damn sexy. He felt his member within his pants and knew he had to get out of there before he got in the shower with her. Somehow he knew that wouldn't go over well.

—

After they had all eaten dinner, they sat on the couch with Trunks talking nonstop. Bulma couldn't help but see Vegeta looking at her weirdly. After she got out of the shower, he would only answer her in short sentences. That was weird even for him. She just shook it off as Vegeta being well, Vegeta.

He looked up to his son and ex-lover and said, "I have to be going now, it's a long drive home."

"Do you have to father?" Trunks asked trying not to sound whiney. It was then Bulma spoke up, "If you want to take him tonight with you, you can seeing as I will see you at 11:30 in the morning."

Trunks looked at his mom smiling, "Really mom!?" She nodded her head smiling, feeling good as her son was excited to spent time with his father. She felt they needed alone time to bond without her there.

Vegeta looked at her shocked, he didn't see that coming. He thought he would for sure have to fight her on that issue. He looked at the woman giving her a nod of thanks.

"Go pack your bag, hurry up." She said to her son.

*Sorry its been a while, I have just been so busy but I am almost done with the next chapter :]


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for all the typos the first time I posted this chapter, I was too excited and missed a few errors! I hope you like it :]**

Bulma was driving down the road watching the trees pass her by, the sun rising in front of her, her mind miles away. She is on her way to Goku and Chi-Chi's early, as she had no Trunks to care of this morning. She found herself rather bored, she wanted to call or text Vegeta to see how Trunks was doing but didn't want him to think she didn't trust him. When she woke up two days ago, she would have never thought this is where she would be in two days. A lot had happened and it was freaking her out, her instinct was to run, literally take Trunks and get the hell out of town. There was only one thing that was holding her back from doing that-Trunks. He would never forgive her if she ripped him away from his dad after meeting him. That was another reason she was on her way to Goku's early, she needed to talk to him, he was very good at calming down her nerves. He could most definitely talk sense into her, always has been able to, well the old her. She knew that she was no longer the Bulma Briefs that everybody had known forever. Her heart had been hardened, very hardened. She knew that she would never be the same as she was, she just hoped that her friends could accept the new her. Bulma had also had hoped that Vegeta could accept the fact that they would never be romantic again, it still ached her if she thought to much about it but she never let her mind wonder there. She worked to damn hard to get to where she was mentally and wouldn't let anything steer her astray.

Bulma looked to her left and saw the dirt driveway up to Goku's house. She looked at her clock and it said 6:45 a.m, she knew they would be up, Goku was an early riser. Sure enough when she pulled up she saw Goku sitting around the bonfire by himself, cooking breakfast over the fire. It made her chuckle, some people never change, but for Goku that was a good thing. He looked up and smiled at her, motioning for her to come sit by him. She pulled down her visor to take a look at her appearance before getting out. She had wore her hair down in its natural curly waves. She had on winged eyeliner and nude lipstick. As she got out of her car she popped the trunk open to retrieve a blanket and her oversized blue cable knit sweater she put in there for this reason. She had an idea she would need them coming to the sons residence. Goku walked up to her and gave her a bear hug and twirled her around. She would never tire of his hugs, it made her sad to think about how she hadn't had them in 10 years. Goku knew what she was thinking and put his hand under her chin to get her to look at him, "Hey none of that, your here now and thats all that matters." This made Bulma smile, he was truly her best friend, no matter what.

"So, Blue what do you say we sit in front of the fire and talk, just us, like old times?" He smiled at her.

"Of course! So what are you making me to eat?" She laughed, knowing how he feels about sharing his food.

The look on his face was terror, like that was the worst thing in the world that could happen to him, having to share his food. He then smilied, "Im kidding Blue, I had a feeling that you would come early, I made enough eggs and bacon for the two of us." He said while turning over the bacon on the cast iron.

"Well thats good because," Bulma said as she pulled her blanket up to reveal a dozen fresh baked lemon poppyseed muffins, "I made your favorite muffins!" They both laughed loving the fimilarity of the situation. It was like no time had passed between them, thats how you know its true friendship.

Goku was fixing their plates, when he handed Bulma hers he asked her, "So how is everything between Vegeta and you regarding Trunks?"

"It's as good as it can be, I guess. I definitely think there is some resentment on both parts, but I can't blame them."

"Well, you thought you were doing was in Trunks' best interest and at the end of the day, nobody can fault you for that." Goku said seriously.

"Yeah, I did, but at the same I can't help but think if I did it for the wrong reasons. I was more worried about myself getting heartbroken again. Vegeta was married at that time and I didn't want to get involved in that, nor did I think I could handle the rejection he would have given me."

"Yes, but I can understand it. He had hurt you so much in the past, you were trying to protect Trunks' heart."

"Yes, that is true, I still am, I am still hesitant to let Vegeta be involved but I know Trunks needs his dad, I just hope that he doesn't do to him what he did to me. I guess time will tell." Bulma said while finishing up her meal.

"Yeah, well I think that you can't keep being alone Bulma, I want you to be happy, even if its not with Vegeta, you need somebody eventually, everybody does." Goku said while leaning back on the chair.

"Yeah, maybe, but it won't be with Vegeta, and it'll take somebody special." She said laughing.

"Hey, I have noticed that you haven't smoked, please tell me that you finally quit." Goku asked. She smiled at him, "Yes, I did, it was a disgusting habit, when I found out I was pregnant I stopped and haven't picked one up since."

"Im so proud of you!" He said grinning at her.

"Well it's nearing 9:00 already we should clean up and head inside, Chi-Chi and Gohan are probably already up and getting ready." Goku said to a smiling Bulma.

—

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen helping Chi-Chi get ready for the brunch. She wasn't to hungry since her and Goku had eaten, but she knew he would be, he eats entirely to much food. The thought of that made her laugh.

"Whats funny?" Chi-Chi asked her.

"Goku's appetite", was all Bulma replied.

"Yes well, that is funny, and sad at the same time, I swear he is going to eat me out of house and home, and Gohan isn't any better." Chi- Chi laughed.

"Hey, I was hoping that maybe you could maybe watch Trunks during the week and homeschool while you are homeschooling Gohan? I am thinking its time for me get back into Capsule Corps more. Of course, I would pay you good though." Bulma asked Chi-Chi.

"Really? You wouldn't mind paying me? I haven't worked in a long time but we could use the extra money. Plus I think it would be good for both the boys to have interaction with another, so they aren't so lonely." Chi-Chi replied.

" Of course I would pay you, and you are the only person I trust with my kid anyways. I know he would be safe here with you and I also know that you are a stickler for the rules, so they won't get away with shit!" Bulma said laughing.

"Yeah well, thats for damn sure! Do you need to run this by Vegeta though, now that he is involved?" Chi- Chi asked while preparing the food.

Bulma let out a huff and said," I forgot about him, I guess I have to but I don't think he will care, he hates public school anyway."

"Well, just talk to him and see what he says." Chi-Chi said. She looked at her watch and it said 10 till 11:00. It was then she saw a black civic with blackout windows pull up in the driveway through the window.

"That must be the boys, finally." Bulma says nervously. She sees Vegeta step out of the car and he looks so damn good, wearing dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt. Bulma sees Trunks get out of passengers side with a huge grin on his face. She can see now how important it is for him to be a part of his fathers life. That makes her heart skip a beat with happiness. Thats all she ever want for her boy. She can hear the front door open and laughter filling up the house. The blue haired beauty leans against the kitchen door frame watching Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks runs up to her and hugs her tightly and says, "Dad and I had so much fun!"

"Im glad you had fun! Why don't you go outside out back and play with Gohan, I'm sure he would be excited to see you." She says to her excited son. Trunks runs outside before she even finished her sentence.

"Hey, how long have you been here? We are a little early." Vegeta says while walking into the kitchen to eat a snack.

"Oh, you know me, I was here at 6:45 so Goku and I could hangout like old times." Bulma said following him into the kitchen. She can smell the colonge on him, it takes her back to when they were teenagers, he still wears Very Sexy. She has to shake her head, to get rid of those thoughts from her mind.

Chi-Chi looks over to Bulma and says, "Hey can you go downstairs and get a bottle of champagne for mimosas?"

Bulma rolls her eyes, "Yeah sure." Bulma made her way downstairs, It looked the exact same as it always had. It made her uneasy to be back in the basement, it had been ten years since she was last down there. "This is creepy as fuck down here." She aloud to herself. She walked over to the wine shelf and got on her tip toes to reach but it was just out of her reach. All of a sudden she felt him against her back reaching up grabbing it for her. She turned around, her face touching his chest. Vegeta looked down at her, both of there chests rising and falling rapidly. Bulma took a deep swallow, her palms were starting to sweat. Vegeta leaned down close to her ear. "Remember the last time we were down here?" He said huskily. Bulma could not talk or move, she just nodded her head. It was like he had some sort of spell on her. Vegeta put his hands on both sides of the wall trapping her.

"Why are you denying this obvious attraction?" He asked.

"I can't, Vegeta." She whispered.

"Dammit, why deny it? I obviously make your knees weak." He said smirking, watching her knees shaking.

"I cannot do this again Vegeta, we had our chance and you broke me. I can't trust you with my heart, not again." She said pushing his arm out of her way, walking fast back up stairs to get away from him.

—

Vegeta sat on the couch with Kakkarot, listening to his pointless babbling. He was staring at Bulma who was outside talking to their son. Damn her, why did she have to be so damn stubborn? He never wanted someone more then he wanted her, but he would not beg her. She would eventually cave, he was sure of it. There was still an attraction between them at least.

"Did you hear me, Vegeta?" Goku asked, while waving his hands in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"What do you want idiot?" Vegeta replied.

"Geez you don't have to be mean, I said, Turles my cousin should be here any minute. Remember him?"

"Ah, yes I remember idiot number 2. Why is he coming?" Vegeta said annoyed.

"Because he just moved back here and he is my family. You and Bulma haven't seen him since we were kids." Vegeta just rolled his eyes. He put his hands up to his head to rub his temples, as he was starting to get a migraine.

Goku stood up and walked outside to the front yard where Bulma was, to welcome Turles. Bulma was laughing at something Goku said when they saw a red pickup trunk with tinted windows pull up. Vegeta huffed out of annoyance and joined them out side.

Bulma was talking with Goku when Turles got out of the car and walked up to both of them. He walked up to her smiling, going in for a hug.

"Turles! It's been too long! Holy shit, you look like you could be Goku's twin!" Turles couldn't help but laugh, it was true him and Goku could pass as twins if they wanted to. The only difference between the two was he had a scar under his eye from one of the many fights he had been in, while in the military. He leaned down to kiss Bulma on her cheek, making her blush and smile.

"It has been way too long! You look beautiful! How have you been?" He asked her, it was as if they were the only two standing there.

"I've been good! Would you like me to take your coat and get you a drink, we could talk in the warm house." She laughed.

Vegeta was fuming! Who the fuck does this clown think he is? Was he seriously hitting on his woman? Well, Bulma wasn't his woman but she might as well be. Turles walked up to Vegeta to give him a handshake, when Vegeta just looked down and looked back at him with an uninterested look. This made Turles laugh, "Same old Vegeta!" He said patting him on the back while walking inside the house.

Turles walked in and was almost tackled by Gohan.

"Woah kid! How are you doing?" He said smiling at his cousin's son.

"I missed you Uncle Turles!" Gohan said. He had always called him Uncle as his dad and him were super close, more like brothers than cousins.

"Me too squirt! I brought you some candy." He said handing him a bag, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Don't let your mom catch you with it. She will have my ass!" Turles looked behind Gohan and saw a boy about the same age or a little older, with purple hair. He looked at Gohan and said, "Who is your friend?" Before he could answer him, Vegeta said sternly, "He is my son." Turles eyes got wide, "You have a son?"

"Yes, Bulma and I have a son." He said smugly, making Bulma roll her eyes.

"I didn't know you two were together?" Turles said sounding a little sad.

"We're not together, haven't been in over 10 years." Bulma said feeling a little awkward. She cleared her throat and said, "So, how about that mimosa?"

"Sure, yeah that sounds great!" He replied. They walked into the kitchen alone leaving everybody else in the living room.

—

Brunch went great for Bulma she got to catch up with Turles and laughed like she hadn't in a long time. She didn't notice the glances and glares she got from Vegeta from across the table. Everybody was now sitting in the living room playing music and visiting with each other.

Trunks and Gohan ran in the house from being outside. "HEY! Shoes off in the house boys!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Sorry mom!" Gohan said immediately.

"Sorry Mrs. Son!" Trunks also said apoligectily.

"Please, it's Chi-Chi." Chi said smiling at his manners.

"Mom, can Trunks please say the night tonight?" Gohan pleaded. This made Goku smile, he was glad they had become fast best friends. They reminded him of him and Bulma.

"I don't mind but he needs to ask his mom and dad." Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Please?" Trunks said with the puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work on me boy. Don't you have school tomorrow?" Vegeta said first.

"About that Vegeta, I need to talk to you in the kitchen for a minute." Bulma said looking at him.

Vegeta grunted in response while getting up heading in there.

They both sat down at the kitchen table across from each other, looking at each other. Bulma was the first to speak up, "Right, so I've been thinking, and I think it's time for me to get back into Capsule Corps more. It's been 10 years and I have a lot of new ideas and I need to be there."

"What kind of ideas?" Vegeta said smirking.

"You know damn well I won't tell you that, you are my competition." She said laughing at him.

"I think it would be a good idea to get back into your work. I kinda miss the competition." He said teasing her.

"Yeah well that would mean, I am not there to homeschool Trunks. Chi-Chi said she didn't mind if I hired her as his homeschool teacher, seeing as she already teaches Gohan."

"I agree Onna. It would be good for him."

"Vegeta don't go there. Don't call me Onna, we aren't going down that path again." She said looking down, him calling her that made her heart skip a beat and she didn't want that to happen again. She would suppress any lingering feelings she still had for the father of her child.

"Whatever." Vegeta snapped.

"Don't do this. Anyway, I would drive him here on my way to work everyday to work." Bulma said.

"Oh I meant to tell you that, Trunks and I found a house this morning close to yours that I bought."

"That's great! Is that why you two were smiling when you got out of the car?" She asked.

"No, I was smiling because Trunks said you were going to yell at me when I told you."

"Why would I yell at you? " She asked looking confused.

"Because, I bought the empty house a mile from yours." He said smirking.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bulma yelled.

Trunks was in the living room laughing at hearing his mom yell.

"I guess Dad just told Mom that he is her new neighbor." He laughed with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh boy." Goku said shaking his head.

"I warned him." Trunks said in reply.

"Vegeta, you can't just buy the house next door and not tell me."

"Well, I think I did." He said being a smart ass.

She huffed out, "Well, whats done is done, but don't think this means you can just come over whenever you please. We need some boundaries."

She got up and walked back in the living room looked at Trunks and said, "Real fucking funny, young man."

"Mom, 5 dollars please. You cussed." Trunks said smiling.

"Dammit." She said, covering her mouth.

"Make it 10." He said holding out his hand.

She pulled out a 10 from her purse, handing it to him.

"You can stay tonight, i'll pick you up after work tomorrow. Be good for Goku and Chi-Chi or else." Bulma said.

"Don't worry, Im sure he will be." Chi-Chi said.

"Right, well I guess I'll get going." Bulma said getting her jacket. Turles walked up behind her tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Would m'lady mind escorting me to dinner?" This made Bulma blush.

She looked over her shoulder to see everybody looking at them, "Sure, that sounds good." She said quietly hoping nobody was eavesdropping.

"Great, I can drive us there and bring you back to get your car." He said. Bulma just smiled, a little uncomfortable with everybody in the room looking at her. She knew that Vegeta might be upset but she wanted to catch up with her friend.

Turles looked back and said, "Alright, Well I'll see you later tonight Goku. Bye guys!"

Bulma walked up to Trunks and kissed him, "I love you kid."

The boys went back up stairs before Bulma walked out the door.

Bulma and Turles walked out the front the door and got in his truck.

Goku looked over to Vegeta seeing the look on face, it was bad. He looked like he was going to pop a vain in his head. He patted him on the back and said, "Man, it's been 10 years, don't tell me you still love her?"

Vegeta grunted, "No, I don't care what she does." Inside he was dying, he would not let her slip through his fingers again, not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Bulma was sitting across from Turles on the outside patio of a nice cafe. She kept zoning out, thinking about how handsome he was. He had that bad boy vibe but could tell he was a gentleman to the ladies. He was looking in his menu, she was looking at every single little detail of his face and mannerisms. She was brought out of her thoughts hearing Turles asking her what she would like to eat. She smiled back at him.

"I actually am not terribly hungry, but I could go for dessert and coffee?" She asked him. He just smiled back and winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Sure, love." He replied. She was taken back by the term of endearment but just shook it off.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked after giving the waiter the menu back, ordering her key lime pie and coffee. She sighed, knowing what he probably wanted to talk about.

"So, You and Vegeta?" He questioned. She just closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, Well you know we were together when we were kids and teenagers, but we broke up. He got married, I didn't take it the best and tried to stay away from him but that didn't happen the way I thought it would. We ended up having a one night stand out of a moment of weakness, and I got pregnant. I disappeared for 10 years, Vegeta only found out about Trunks 3 days ago." She got out, waiting for him to judge her like everybody else.

"Well, all I can say is that, you know what was best for you and your boy. You did what you thought would cause less heartache. I can understand that. Vegeta is not exactly the best person in the world. If I remember correctly, Goku said he didn't treat you the best after you guys broke up."

"Yeah, he isn't so bad, he is actually surprising me when it comes to his son. I am just trying to do whats best for Trunks now, not myself. To be honest, I don't want to go through all that crap again. I could never trust him again. If I could just raise my son with him, that would make me happy." She said honestly. Sure, she knew there would always be something there for Vegeta but nothing would come of it, she would make sure.

Turles nodded his head in agreement. He could tell this was a spectacular woman, and she intrigued him. He didn't understand how anybody could treat this beautiful heavenly woman anything other than a princess.

They sat at the table and conversed and laughed through the night with him telling her tales of his time in the military. She was glad to have made a new friend, though she wouldn't admit it to anybody, he made her heartbeat a little faster than normal when he would look at her.

—

"Where is the blast woman?" Vegeta said to Goku while pacing back and forth in his kitchen.

"Og Jid tay dat" Goku said with a mouthful of food.

"That is disgusting! Swallow, then answer, you baboon!" Vegeta spat. Goku smirked and swallowed before answering, "I said, she is probably on her way back."

"I don't see why she had to go out to talk to him to catch up. They can do that here." Vegeta huffed. Goku just smiled trying to not let Vegeta see, but he caught it.

"What are you smiling about you idiot?"

"Nothing, just you sound awfully jealous right now."

"Pft, Im not jealous, I just don't like Turles, he has no good intentions with the woman.

Vegeta was walking out to the living room with his beer in hand, followed by Goku. They sat down on the couch that faced the window to the driveway. Vegeta didn't know why he was still there, he wasn't her babysitter, but damnit he didn't like the idea of another man taking out his Bulma. She would always be his woman. While they were talking, Vegeta saw headlights come on his face, he checked his phone, 10:30. 10: fucking 30.

Bulma was sitting in the car, laughing. Turles knew how to make her laugh. She reached in the backseat to grab her jacket and put it back on , seeing as it was so cold outside. He got out of the car and walked around to her side of the car to open it for her.

"You are such a gentleman!" She laughed.

He winked at her and said, "Well you know love, I try." This caused her to blush. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, making Bulma blush.

She smiled up at him and said," Well, I am going to run and say goodnight to Trunks and Goku."

"Can I see you again, maybe for lunch in two days?" He asked.

"Of Course!" She said cheerfully.

Vegeta was watching them from the window, clutching the beer in his hands. Goku was watching Vegeta trying to see what he was going to do. Vegeta could not believe how much she was smiling and laughing in the car with that douche. He never had liked Turles, they had never got along. He saw Turles going to open the car door for her. He saw him kiss her! He fucking kissed her! He squeezed the bottle so hard it burst in hand causing his hand to bleed everywhere.

"Dude, calm down man, it'll be okay." Goku said standing up to pick up the mess.

The front door opened, in walked Bulma and Turles smiling at each other. When she looked up she saw Vegeta standing there with his hand bleeding everywhere. She ran over to him taking her jacket off to cover his hand with. He looked at her and she saw hurt in his eyes. When she grabbed his hand, he yanked it back like her skin was burning him. He growled at her, stood up and went downstairs, slamming the door. "VEGETA! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled. She let out a huff and turned to Goku and said, "What happened?" He looked over to Turles and gave him a look that Turles knew was code for, Please leave room for a minute. Turles said, "Hey you know, I am pretty tired I am going to go crash in the guest bedroom."

Bulma just stood there staring at Goku waiting for him to start. He coughed trying to clear his throat.

"I think that you need to have a chat with him about everything, Bulma its overdue." Goku said.

She looked at him with a confused look, " We have talked." She defended. He rolled his eyes and said," Have you really had a deep heart to heart? Put absolutely everything on the table?" Bulma looked down at her feet and then looked back up at her best friend. A quiet "no" was all that was heard.

"Don't you think you both owe it to each other? I mean I am seeing both sides objectively." Goku said giving her a hug. "Now, I am going to bed and so is everybody else. Go down and talk to him, please blue?"

"Yeah", She said sadly, walking down the stairs.

— —

Vegeta sat down on the couch, the woman's jacket wrapped around his bleeding hand. He put his hand in his hair, huffing. He was tired, exhausted about what had transpired over the last few days. He was taken out of thought with the stairs creaking with the weight of somebody walking down them.

"I don't want to talk right now Kakkarot." He said huffing. He looked up and saw her standing there with sadness on her face. They both just stared at one another not daring to break the silence there was between the two of them.

Bulma finally walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. "Here, Let me see your hand." She said sweetly. All he could do was hand her his hand, he was getting lost in her deep blue ocean eyes. Bulma took the first aid kit she had brought down with her and started to clean him up. She put rubbing alcohol on the gash making him blush. She started blowing on it to help with the burning. It was like he couldn't help the word that came out of his mouth, it just spilled out. "Why?" She looked at him and knew exactly what he meant. He wasn't asking about tonight, he was asking about the past 10 years. "I was scared and angry." She got out.

"I was scared that I was pregnant, I was scared that I was alone. I was angry because I knew you didn't love me the way I loved you. I was angry because you were married to someone other than me. I was hurt. I was very hurt."

"I was married, I was fond of her, but do not think for one second that you would've been alone. Damnit Bulma you were pregnant with my child. I would have given you the damn moon!"

"It hurt that you found love with someone other than me, does that make me selfish? Probably! But Fuck, I loved you, I probably always will. I don't want to damnit, I don't want to!" She said starting to cry.

Vegeta grabbed her by the chin and put his lips to hers, kissing her, tasting the saltiness of tears. In that kiss was all the regret he felt over the years. He slowly climbed on top of her, laying her down on the couch softly. He was going to let her know exactly how much he did love her. He broke the kiss to look at her, swollen lips and messed up hair, she had never looked more beautiful than she did right then. " I love you, onna, I always have and I always will. Its only ever been you."

She looked up at him in the eyes, seeing that he truly meant every word. She knew she shouldn't give in, but her damn heart wouldn't let her pass this up. She nodded her head, grabbing him behind the neck bringing him in for a kiss, saying, " I love you too, ouji."

Little did they know Goku was standing at the top of stairs listening and smiling. "Finally! He thought to himself." He quietly closed the door and went to watch TV in the living room so nobody would disturb them.

—

Next chapter is a lemon! Sorry guys I have been slacking in a major way, I have had writers block really bad, and I moving to another state so I have been busy. Let me know if was any good! Please! Thank you guys


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes and knew at that moment she would always love him. He was laying on top of her just looking at her face, memorizing every detail in her face as if she would disappear. He leaned down to kiss her, hard as if his life depended on it. He started to kiss her down her neck frantically, hands around her the hem of her shirt pushing it up with haste. He flung the sweater over her head, where it lay forgotten on the floor. He pinched her nipple in one hand while sucking on the other one, causing Bulma to moan. He stopped to look up her, seeing her smile a true smile at him.

"Clothes off, now Ouji!" she demanded while still smiling. He chuckled and obliged with her demand. He made her sit up and sit on the edge of the couch, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He licked her slit, making her shake and muffle a scream. He could feel her walls clenching his tongue. He looks up to her with a confused smirk on his face.

"Its been a while since I've had sex, sue me." She said nervously bitting her lip.

"How long?"

"Since you." This caused him to kiss her, fingers get tangled in her hair. He layed her back on the couch, lining his manhood up with her slick entrance. He pushed into her, feeling like this was home for him. It could not get any better than this. She was it for him, he knew he would always fight for her. She grabbed his back bringing him closer to her, "I need all of you!" She whispered in his ear. He grunted and turned her over so she was on all fours, entering her from behind, completely filling her up.

"Oh, Kami, Im close!" She yelled out. He reached his hand around her her bud to rub it, causing her to scream out. They climaxed together, panting heavily. He saw a blanket on the back of the couch and grabbed it, causing her to look at him confused. "You're not going to run this time." He said making her cuddle with him, naked and all.

—

Bulma woke up with a start, breathing heavy, looking around at her surroundings knowing last night had indeed been real. She looked over to her side and saw Vegeta in a deep sleep. She could not believe she had been weak and let her walls down. This could not happen again. He would leave her eventually like he always had. She was sure of it. But he was right, she could not run this time. She had Trunks to think about know, she wouldn't do that to him again. She quietly got up, making sure to not wake him up. She got dressed and saw a notebook and pen on the coffee table, writing him a quick note. She quietly walked up the stairs, and left. On the way home, she allowed herself to cry all the things she held in for 10 years, 10 years worth of heartbreak. She knew that tomorrow would indeed be a bad day.

—

Vegeta woke up with the smell of breakfast in the air. He reached over to hold Bulma, but instead hearing the crumpling of paper where she was supposed to be. he opened up his eyes to see her gone, with a note where she should be. He grabbed it and looked at it, all it read was, "I'm sorry." He huffed, she couldn't do this to him, not after last night. He would give her, her space for a few weeks to see if she would come around. He would make her see that he did love her this time, he wasn't going anywhere.

He got dressed and dodged everybody at the house, leaving to go to work.

—

It had been 3 weeks since that night at Goku's house. They had been awkward around each other, Vegeta trying to woo her, and her turning him down everytime. She didn't want to talk about that night with him. She was sitting in her office drawing up plans for a new product when her assistant called her,"Miss, you have a visitor."

"Send them in." she said thinking it was going to be Vegeta. She looked up and smiled at seeing him.

"Hey love, I was in the neighborhood and thought you might fancy lunch with a devilishly handsome man." Turles said smiling at her.

"Sure, just tell me where he is and I'll be on my way." She laughed. He put his hand up to his chest mouth open with mock.

"But seriously, I can take a long lunch if you want." She said grabbing her purse. They head out of the building heading towards his trunk when he said, "I though we could take a stroll down the street and eat at that new restaurant 2 block away."

"Of course." She said smiling. She didn't know why but he gave her butterflies, and she quite enjoyed that. He grabbed her by the hand as they were strolling down the street.

"How is your boy?"

"He is doing good! He is wanting to learn how to fish though." She said making a face, causing him to chuckle.

"Would you two like to come to my boat this weekend and Ill fish with him, if Im not imposing." He asked her. She tilted her head as if debating in her head if she wanted to.

"Alright, that would be okay, I guess."

"Okay, love but it is cold outside so make she you guys bundle up, I have house boat with three rooms on it so we can make it a overnight thing if you want." Sh started to chew the inside of her lip in nervousness.

"We will see."

They got back from lunch with a promise to see her for dinner in two day time. She liked him a lot, she thought maybe this would be a good thing, she would just have tread lightly with Trunks and Vegeta. He was still trying to woo her. Her assistant came in to give her some files, when she smelled her perfume, instantly making her run to the bathroom to throw up. Kami, her perfume was awful….


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Saturday rolled around and Bulma found herself not wanting to get out of bed, at all, even the thought of moving around made her want to throw up. She had wanted to go with Turles on the boat with Trunks, but thought better of it for Vegeta's sake. She didn't think he would appreciate their son around somebody she was somewhat romantically interested in. Trunks had asked her to go the town festival with Vegeta today, who was she to tell her kid no? If it made him happy she would, however she didn't like the idea of being that close to Vegeta for to long, as feelings would start to come up. She knew she was a 33 year old woman, and needed to be mature about it. It wasn't that she couldn't stand to be around him, quite the opposite actually, its just things seem to always when they around each other for very long.

Trunks knew what he was doing. He was very aware that his parents still loved each other, and that his mother was just way to stubborn to admit it. He didn't give a shit about this stupid festival, he just needed an excuse to get his parents in the same vicinity for awhile. This was perfect, if all worked according to plan he would get them together soon.

"Hey, mom! Im walking over to dads to tell him to hurry up!"

"Okay kid! Im getting in the shower."

'Alright we will be back over here soon."

"Do you really want us to ride together?" Bulma groaned.

"Duh mom, why wouldn't we, we are all going to the same place anyways."

"I guess…." With that Trunks ran down the road to his dads new house.

He walked up the driveway and into the house, it wasn't as warm and inviting as his moms but what could you expect from a mans house.

"Dad! Im here!" He said while walking up to the fridge to raid it, as boys tend to do.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen freshly showered and ready in a black button up and dark wash jeans, putting on his rolex.

"Brat, did your mother not feed you this morning?" He said chuckling.

Trunks swallowed his food before answering, knowing how much his dad hated when people talk with their mouths full.

"Mother isn't feeling the best, she has been sick for the past few days."

"Is she still okay to go today?"

"She said she would be fine."

"Alright lets go get your mom, ill drive you back down there, hurry up!" Vegeta said, a little concerned for Bulma.

When they got there, Vegeta walked in smelling that wonderful vanilla smell of Bulma surround all around him. He walked up the stairs to her room to see if she was almost ready. He heard her humming beautifully from outside the door. He gave the door a light knock, she stopped humming, "Come in!" she sung, and continued humming. She looked up from the bathroom sink into the mirror, seeing Vegeta in the reflection. She smiled at him, "Oh hey Vegeta, I'm almost ready just finishing up my make-up." He grunted in response, watching her put on her lipstick.

"The boy said you were feeling ill?"

"Yeah, I have not feeling the best, but you know its becoming winter its probably just the bouts of the flu or something, Im feeling better after the hot shower." She said, turning around to face Vegeta. Kami, he smelt so good to her, and she knew he wasn't wearing cologne, that was his natural scent and it was amazing. She let out a little shiver, causing Vegeta to smirk, he knew that shiver from her.

They got into the car and were on their way to the festival. Bulma was looking out the passengers window just listening to the music, humming to the words of the song. Vegeta was looking at this beautiful woman beside him and longed for them to be a real family.

"Hey, could you pull into the drive-thru to get me a sprite? It'll help soothe my stomach" He nodded his head while pulling in to order.

They pulled up to the festival and started walking up to the food trucks, when the smell of funnel cakes hit her making her put a hand up to her mouth, holding back the urge to vomit. She ran to a remote spot by the car and empty the contents of her stomach. Vegeta and Trunks walked up to her in a hurry.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Trunks said worried.

"Yeah kid, Ill be alright, maybe it wasn't a good idea to come. Vegeta, do you mind taking me back home?" He looked at her with worry. "Yeah, come on." He said opening the door for her.

"Hey could you stop by the drugstore so I can get some medicine?"

He grunted, he didn't want to stop, he wanted to get her home so she could rest, but obliged and stopped. Bulma got out to run into the store by herself, while she was walking down the aisle she noticed she was walking down the pad/tampon section. It hit her, hard. She hadn't had her period in a while.

"Kami!" She cursed, it all made sense now, this could not happen. She hoped she wrong. she bought the medicine just in case but also a pregnancy test. She put the test in her purse after she bought it, to hide it from Vegeta. When she got in the car Vegeta could tell she was aggravated.

"You, okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Kami! Just drive." She snapped. He growled at her, something happened to her in there and he was going to figure out what it was.

They got back to her house and she slammed the car door and practically ran inside, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to look at each other.

"I think it would be best if you went over to my house for tonight, Im going to go up and see if your mother is okay." Vegeta said to his son.

"Okay dad." Trunks said walking out and up to his dads house.

Bulma ran into her bathroom and ripped open the box, looking at that stick in fear. The last time she did this was 10 years ago. She was scared, she didn't want to do this again. Her hands were shaking, as she pulled it out of its wrapper. "Let's get this over with." She huffed out to herself. She sat there with the stick in her hand for what felt an eternity. She looked down at the stick and saw the two pink lines she was dreading.

Vegeta walked into her bedroom to see what the hell was wrong with her. He heard her crying in her bathroom, and walked to the door opening it. He saw her sitting on the edge of the tub, one hand in her head and the other one holding something. He looked closer and tilted his head to the side, squinting to see what it was. She looked up and saw him looking at her with confusion. She huffed and looked at him, with tears in her eyes. She stood up and handed him the test. He grabbed and looked at it.

He looked at her then back down to the test and back up again. "You're pregnant."

"Yeah." She said. He dropped the test and grabbed her pulling her into a hug, putting his hands in her hair. She was weeping into his chest. "I'm scared, Vegeta."

"Don't be, I'll be here this time, through everything."

He pulled her back to look at her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He leaned down to kiss her, hard and long. He dropped to his knees to lift up her shirt and kiss her stomach.

"I love you onna." He said seriously.

"I know." She whispered. "I just..just need time. You hurt me so bad before, this isn't something that can just be fixed overnight you know.

He nodded his head in response. He couldn't help the smile on his face, he was getting a second chance to do this right, and damnit he wouldn't fuck this up this time, even if it killed him.


End file.
